Darkness Unfolding
by The Watch Stander
Summary: Sometimes a wrong choice has far reaching consequences.Archer is forced to make a decision that means life or death for certain members of his crew. Chapter 14story now complete. Will all the Enterprise crew make it out of the nebula?
1. Default Chapter

**Darkness Unfolding**

The Watch Stander

AN: A friendship story as well as adventure. This could be a long one so I'll let you all decide, and if you like it I'll make it longer.

I really miss the closeness of the crew from the first and second seasons so I've decided to incorporate that into this story. A little adventure as well as mystery thrown in.

Enjoy and as always I appreciate your taking the time to write a review.

Archer sat on the very edge of his Captain's chair while chaos reigned all around him on the bridge of the Enterprise.

He wasn't sure just how much more the ship could stand as his nemesis

the Klingons were trying very hard to annihilate them. Parts of the ceiling fell on everyone when the ship took yet another hit from their attackers and rocked from the impact.

Hoshi cried out in pain as a falling piece of metal debris struck her on the side of her head. There was no time for Archer to worry about her, for he needed to find a way of getting away from the enemy that was pursuing them.

At the helm Travis was doing his best in avoiding the shots from their pursuer, but even he had sustained an injury from the falling debris as once more he used his sleeve to wipe the blood from eyes. Malcolm and T'Pol seemed to be the only two that hadn't been injured so far.

Trip entered the bridge from the turbo lift at that moment and dodging around the fallen debris, hurried over to stand next to Archer.

"We're down to warp 3, Capt'n , and in about another ten minutes it'll be impulse only. One of the nacelles took a direct hit and is leaking plasma."

Trip didn't hold much hope of them coming through this battle in one piece and it was reflected in the tone of his voice.

T'Pol's voice broke the mood, "Captain, my sensors detect a nebula up ahead. We could use it as a possible hiding place."

Archer took note of what was said then made his decision.

"Travis, head for that nebula, we need to lose the Klingons fast! "

The ensign didn't need to be told twice, "Aye , Sir!"

Everyone held their breath as they watched the fast approaching nebula, hoping to make it there in one piece and beat the odds against them one more time.

The sudden sound of a transport beam caught Trip's attention and he turned in time to see a Klingon materialize on the bridge near the war room. Just as he cried out a warning,"We're being boarded!", another invader materialized near Reed.

While Reed fought with this antagonist, Trip hurried back to the war room to confront the Klingon there. On his way Trip stooped to pick up a piece of loose metal railing from the floor. The invader was armed with a short sword like weapon and Trip didn't have a phase pistol with him.

Another Klingon materialized near the science station just as T'Pol called out, "We're inside the nebula, Captain."

Archer tried to tackle the invader before he could swing his weapon at the Vulcan, but just as Jon reached him a last lucky shot from the pursuing warbird caused everyone to fall from the impact. The lights went out plunging the bridge into darkness and were then slowly replaced by low emergency lighting.

During the momentary blackout Reed had taken out his attacker with the phase pistol that he always carried. Assessing the danger to everyone he immediately chose to help Archer, who was now entangled with his opponent on the floor. The Captain was trying very hard to avoid being decapitated by a very nasty looking curved-bladed weapon being held to his throat by the Klingon. Reed rushed over, took a stance and fired down at Archer's attacker. The Klingon went limp and Archer pushed him away.

"Everyone all right?", he asked as he shakily got to his feet helped by Reed.

T'Pol answered as did Travis and Hoshi.

When there was no answer from Trip, Archer suddenly turned and hurried to the war room where he had last seen the engineer fighting with an invader.

He found Trip lying face down next to the consol.

Archer slowly turned Trip over and was immediately dismayed by the amount of blood that suddenly covered both his hand and the front of the Commander's uniform below his rib cage. The weapon that had done this damage lay on the floor nearby. Its owner lay crumpled against the back wall, his head crushed in from a blow from the Commander's metal weapon.

Jon gently lifted Trip's head and shoulders onto his lap. Blood slowly trickled down from the corner of Trip's mouth confirming what Jon already knew. The blade must had gone clean through Trip and from the amount of blood, hit a vital organ.

Trip's eyes were half open as he looked up at Jon and slowly recognizing him asked, "Did we make it, Capt'n?"

It came out as a gasp and Jon was surprised that the younger man could talk at all considering how badly hurt he was.

Archer could barely find his own voice to answer the question. All he could manage was a soft whispered, "Yes."

As despair and regret rushed through Jon, he was unable to say anything more. Inside he was at war with himself, for he had a choice to make earlier that previous week and he had chosen poorly.

Daniels had warned him that he would lose something that he held dear if Jon didn't follow the instructions and take the shorter route through the black nebula. Archer had refused on the basis that it was unknown territory and could be a trap or hazard to his crew or his ship. Daniels became angry and had left and not returned.

Now Jon knew what Daniels had meant by something dear.

It had indeed cost him dearly, both his friend and his ship's chief engineer and somehow he knew that he couldn't make it through this mission without Trip. Jon's eyes started to tear from the regret and sorrow he felt inside. His best friend lay dying here because of him.

Time seemed to stop as a pair of Star fleet issue boots appeared suddenly in his line of vision. Archer looked up expecting Lt. Reed and to his surprise saw that it was Daniels.

"Come to gloat and say I told you so?" Archer couldn't hold back the anger from his voice even though he knew he had been warned by Daniels.

However, deep inside Jon knew that Trip was lying here dying because of his decision and no one else was to blame.

Standing above Jon, Daniels looked stricken by the remark, but his features softened when he saw the look of sorrow on Archer's face. Slowly he crouched down on the other side of Trip and put his hand on Archer's shoulder.

"Of course not, I wouldn't willingly let this happen to Commander Tucker if I could have avoided it!.... He doesn't deserve this." The latter was said softly and Archer realized the man across from him was sincere in what he said. Daniels had never deliberately put them in harms way without telling them first.

Archer swallowed and biting back his pride, apologized in a soft raspy voice as he looked down at Trip.

"I'm sorry, I know you tried to warn me. I wish now I'd listened."

"We can make this right if you're willing to help me," Daniels stated softly.

Archer looked up, a sudden a ray of hope shown in his eyes.

"How?" Archer's voice was clear this time.

Daniels smiled, glad to be able to change the scenario. He had worked with this crew and each of them was important to him.

"I need to take you someplace where we can talk. I can't hold time frozen like this much longer."

Archer nodded, "All right."

He slowly eased the dying man from his lap, reluctant to leave Trip alone, but knowing if he didn't the scene would play out and there wouldn't be another chance.

He took one last look at Trip, who had been his friend for 10 years and then slowly followed Daniels, hoping this time he would get it right and listen to Daniels instructions.

Two weeks earlier

Trip sat in the Captain's chair, carefully going over in his mind how he would handle any unforseen emergencies that might arise during his watch on the bridge. Enterprise seemed to be operating at peak efficiency at this time so engineering could spare him while Captain Archer and T'Pol left the bridge. Both senior officers had been on duty for eighteen hours straight and needed some rest.

Reed, Travis and Hoshi were all on watch with him, so the atmosphere was both relaxed and familiar.

"Hoshi, anything to report?"

She turned to him, "Nothing , Commander."

Two weeks into the Expanse and their was nothing but stars and the occasional anomaly to bother them. He then quizzed the helmsman, hoping for something, anything, but boredom.

"Travis?"

Travis shook his head, "Nothing, Sir."

Trip shook his head, now disappointed that he had nothing but stars to hold his attention.

It was some time later when a sudden blip on the forward scanners drew Travis's attention.

"I have something, Sir. Scanners show a ship ahead of us, not under power and there are traces of recent weapon's discharge in the area around it."

Hoshi also piped in, "Commander, I'm getting a distress signal now."

Trip sat up straighter in his chair, "Ok, Let's go in slowly, could be a trap. We want to make damn sure the area is clear."

"Aye, Sir." Travis slowed their rate of speed and proceeded toward the ship on impulse, ready to take it back to warp at a moments notice.

Trip, impatient now looked toward Hoshi, "Hoshi, what's that distress signal saying?"

She concentrated for a moment, listening, then turned toward Trip. "It's coming in as 'under attack, send help, pirates attacking us'. They're using a common language we have in the data base that the Vulcan's gave us."

"How convenient", Trip quipped back.

"Stay alert everyone, this could be a trap!" he was taking no chances.

TBC


	2. Part 2

This is a short chapter, but I'll be adding more later. A thank you to all who reviewed and left kind thoughts behind. Its nice to hear from you all again.

Darkness Pt 2

They continued to follow the distress signal from the ship, hoping to locate the ship and not fall into an ambush from raiders or pirates.

Lt Reed had left the bridge to get a cup of coffee and stretch his legs shortly before the ship's distress signal had come through. Trip would call him back if necessary.

Hoshi was listening intently to the signal, "It's getting stronger, Commander."

Trip immediately looked her way, "Any name or registry?"

" Yes, It's the Kobayashi Maru", she responded.

"What!" Trip couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"That old tub blew up years ago. No one in their right mind would use that name. It's jinxed!", he added

Hoshi just shrugged in apology, "It's what's being transmitted, Commander."

Trip took a deep breath, "OK, everyone. Let's take this real slow. Travis, get ready to leave quickly on my order."

He opened his comm on the chair, "Lt Reed to the bridge."

There was a short delay, then a response came back, "On my way, Commander."

Reed was not one to question orders, especially abrupt ones from the bridge. He arrived two minutes later and immediately went to his weapons station.

Trip heard him arrive but didn't take his attention off the forward screen. He briefly filled him in.

"There's a ship ahead sending a distress call, we're on our way there now. It's identifying itself as the Kobayashi Maru."

Reed looked up from his screen with a puzzled expression, "That ship was destroyed."

Trip smiled to himself imagining the startled look on the Lt's face. "That's what I said. None the less, Hoshi says that's what's being transmitted."

Reed shook his head and continued preparing to go to red alert and target select at the same time.

"I have them now on forward scanners", he quickly advised.

Trip tried to locate the ship on the screen before him, but it still showed nothing

"What's it's size?", he asked.

Reed looked puzzled, "It's showing as a one man ship, one life sign." He looked up at Trip, "Human."

Trip looked over at Reed briefly, then back at the forward screen. "I guess we go in then."

He leaned back in the chair,"Hold on everyone! This could turn out to be one hell'uv a ride!"

Enterprise stayed at impulse power and soon the small ship appeared before them, hanging in space and obviously out of power. Weapons damage showed along its side, but its bulkheads and atmosphere were still intact.

Trip waited a few moments then let out a breath. No one had attacked them, ...yet.

"Hail them, Hoshi."

"Yes, Commander. Its coming through now."

A face started to appear on the forward screen, a familiar face. One Trip had never expected to see again.

"Daniels!", he managed to blurt out. It was certainly the last person he would ever expect to meet in the expanse.

Daniels smiled, "Glad to see you ,Commander. I hope all is well with you and the crew. "

Trip shook his head, " We're just peachy, what are you doing out here?"

Daniels looked embarrassed, "Had a little run in with some pirates when my invisibility cloak failed. Seems they wanted my ship."

"I see. Well, we'd better bring you and your ship on board before they come back to finish the job!" Trip added sarcastically.

Daniels' face brightened, " Good idea!"

Trip then signed off.

"Travis, you heard the man. Get the grappler out and reel him in."

"Yes, Sir." Travis immediately began to release the grappler.

"Malcolm, Any other ships in scanner range?" Trip asked.

Reed shook his head, "Nothing in range."

" Good, just keep an eye peeled. Trouble always follows Daniels like a bad penny and I don't want it sneaking up on us. Anything makes a threatening move blow it out of the water."

Reed smiled to himself. Trip's command style was sometimes full of odd expressions, but he liked the man and they worked well together. They had even managed to become friends.

Travis finally spoke up, " I have it now, Sir. Bringing it on board."

"Ok. Travis you have the Conn. Lt Reed you're with me and have a relief agent get here on the double to man your post. Travis take us out of here at warp 3 soon as the door of the bay closes."

"Yes, Sir!"

Trip paused a moment in front of the turbo lift, "Hoshi, You'd better wake Captain Archer, he'll wanna know about Daniels being here."

She nodded, then put through the requested call to the Captain's quarters.

Archer made it to the shuttle bay in record time. His appearance and uniform looked slightly disheveled, but that was hardly important now. Seeing Daniels immediately took precedence.

Trip and Reed were standing near the small ship and talking with Daniels when Archer arrived.

"Captain. Glad to see you again," Daniels called out to him.

Archer ,after looking him over closely, replied, "Thanks. Why are you out here?"

Daniels walked over to his ship and pointed to the blackened marks on its side. "I'm afraid I was attacked and couldn't timeslip back into the future. I was however, able to out run the pirates before my ship's engines quit."

Archer smiled slightly, Daniels was being evasive.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why are you here in the Expanse?"

Daniels looked apologetic. "Why, ... I'm here to help you." He made it sound like it should have been the most obvious thing to all of them.

Archer sighed, "And just how are you planning to do that?"

Daniels looked at all of their faces as they awaited his answer. "If you don't mind ,Captain. I'm a little tired and hungry. Maybe we could talk over lunch?"

Archer nodded. He could definitely use a cup of coffee after having only three hours of sleep.

"All right. Let's go to my mess and we can talk."

Trip and Archer were both with Daniels in the mess. Reed had been sent to the bridge and Archer decided to let T'Pol know later about Daniels.

Trip was dying to ask a question, and finally his curiosity got the better of him. As they were sitting down at the table he decided to ask.

"Yah gotta tell me something, Daniels. Why use the name the Kobayashi Maru?"

Daniels smiled, "It's actually rather funny, but I can't explain. Let's just say in the future those entering Starfleet will know its name well and wish they had never heard of it."

Archer looked at Trip quizzically, "What's so unusual about that name?"

Trip leaned back in his chair and looked at them as he started to explain.

" It all started when I was a 1st Lt in school. There was a ship, a freighter actually, that would leave earth every two months for different areas in space. Every time it went out, something would happen to it. Engine failure, pirate attacks, hijack attempts, even kidnaping. Hell, they even dumped their cargo once because of a problem. It became known as a jinxed ship and the news media had a field day. I don't know how the owners ever managed to make a profit on running her. Finally, after two years or so she was reported missing, then her crew was found in life capsules shortly after. Seems the ship's engines had finally overheated and blew up taking the ship with it. No one ever used that name again for a ship as it was considered a jinx."

"I do seem to remember reading about that ship,"Archer said.

The food was quickly served and Daniels seemed starved as he started to eat immediately. It made Archer wonder how long he'd been waiting for rescue.

The coffee tasted good and Jon was glad to have it as it made him feel more awake. He would need all his wits very shortly to try and get answers from Daniels.

TBC


	3. chapter 3

This is another short chapter, but I really need to establish the storyline and not jump right to the action or the end. It's better this way as the characters get a lot of interplay and I really miss that on Enterprise.

**Darkness Pt 3**

Archer watched Daniels closely as he ate and decided it was time for answers.

"So, Just why are you here ?" It was a reasonable question and Archer expected an answer. He waited.

Daniels looked at both Enterprise officers as if trying to decide what to tell them.

Trip thought he looked like a cornered animal trying to find a way out of a trap.

Finally Daniels made his decision.

"I'm here to help you. There are decisions to be made in the coming days that have to be the correct ones or our future, including yours ,will cease to exist."

Archer expected Daniels to say something similar to this and wasn't about to let it drop so easily.

"What decisions?"

Daniels took a deep breath, trying to decide what to say and not say.

"The temporal war is still going on and your being here in the Expanse will only escalate it. I need to be here to ensure that things go the way they're suppose to and the time line doesn't change."

Archer wasn't convinced. "I've heard this all before. Last time you pulled something like this, my crew was tortured and my ship almost destroyed. Why should I trust you?"

"You have to, Captain. Everything depends on what happens here." Daniels tried to be as open as possible with the men sitting across from him. He had worked with these two officers. Even served as Steward in this very room. "I can't stress it enough!"

Archer sighed, he hated playing word games and twenty questions. He was borderline exhausted from the long duty shifts he'd been pulling after entering the expanse. Even the coffee wasn't helping him.

"I need to know more of the consequences before I agree to help you."

Daniels looked thoughtful for a moment.

"All right, but I'll have to tell you in private."

Trip looked surprised and was about to protest, but a quick look from Archer stopped him.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'd better go to the bridge and help Malcolm look for pirates," Trip declared sarcastically as he rose from his seat.

After Trip left Archer turned back to Daniels. "I'm waiting."

'Captain, if you make the wrong choices in the next few days some of your crew won't make it and this ship may not either."

"I'm on a mission to save Earth. I know there will be casualties ,but this mission must be carried out at all cost. Everyone on this ship knows this and is willing to take the risk of not returning." Archer was angry now and not ready to let Daniels gain control over Enterprise and his mission without a very good reason.

Daniels looked closely at the hardened man before him. Archer had changed from the once naive Captain he had first met two years ago. Back then Archer would have done everything he could to save his crew and the mission take second priority.

Not now, the crew came second. Daniels began to wonder if telling Archer that his best friend would die would even effect him. Deciding to use that information as a last minute tool, he tried once more to reason with the Captain.

"I'm only asking you to take a different route than the one you're on. It'll cut your travel time by three days through this part of the Expanse. Your mission will not be effected. "

Archer looked at him, trying to figure out what Daniels gained by making him change his course.

"The only other route through here is through a black nebula. We are going around it to avoid the anomalies and the possibility of electrical problems with the ship as well as any problems with the warp core."

"I know, Captain. But you must enter the nebula, you have no other choice. If you don't you'll lose something very dear. " Daniels paused and waited to see if the statement triggered any hidden memories from his conversation with Jon in the other time line. Sometimes there might be hints or flashbacks, other times you felt like you'd done it all before.

Archer kept looking straight at him, but didn't show any sign of recognizing the word. "I told you I'm prepared for losses. It's the way it has to be."

Daniels sat back, finally deciding to wait one more day to see if something changed and Archer might remember their prior conversation or the end results of that conversation. If Archer didn't, then Daniels was willing to take a chance and go against his orders. He'd tell Archer just what would happen and hope that in the end Archer followed his advice.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkness Part 4**

AN: Hope this is beginning to come together. It's really fun writing in installments since you find out ahead of time if it makes sense!

Trip was holding a cup of coffee as he entered the turbo lift. He was still irked that Daniels had excluded him from the discussion. Archer had gone along with the request and Trip was sent packing, so to speak.

_What ever Daniels' reason for being here, it won't be to our good. Last time we went along with him we were almost killed. Just hope Jon doesn't get talked into anything foolish._

He had decided to leave Malcolm in charge of the bridge and was on his way now to engineering. At least there he could release some of the frustration he felt about being left out.

Earlier Malcolm had advised him that the black nebula that Archer wanted them to go around was only a few light years away. They would reach the very outskirts later that day.

Luckily Captain Archer had decided to go around it and not take any chances, for once putting the safety of the ship and its crew ahead of their mission. Nebulas always gave Trip the willies. He hated the very thought of being inside that thing where at any minute everything could go wrong at the same time.

Once back at engineering, Trip checked his office. He found work orders on his desk from his crew chief. One of the repairs required working in a Jeffries tube, so Trip decided he'd do that one himself. It would give him some time to think and not be bothered by anyone. Gathering up his tools, he left for the area where the repair was needed.

Lt Reed sat in the Captain's chair watching the approaching nebula ahead of them. As he stared at it, he tried to fathom exactly what Daniels was up to. Trip had told him he'd been left out of the conversation with Daniels, so there was no further information coming from that quarter. It would be up to the Captain to decide if he wanted to share the information garnered from Daniels.

Up ahead of Enterprise, the Black nebula made know its presence. The thing was huge and foreboding as its black clouds of gases seemed to swirl and reach out for Enterprise. Just looking at it gave Malcolm goose bumps.

_It certainly is evil looking_.

"Travis, make sure we are far away from the edge of that Nebula, I don't want to get sucked into it."

Travis smiled to himself at the Lt's terminology, "Yes, Sir."

He then added the extra distance to their heading that would keep Enterprise further away.

Reed was still concentrating on the nebula when a sudden lurch in the ship almost ejected him from his chair.

"Travis! What the bloody hell was that?"

Travis looked dumbfounded, "I don't know ,Sir." He checked his scanners again, "It was some kind of space anomaly. We must have passed through it. It's no longer registering."

Reed tried to look more calm then he felt, "I bloody well hope so."

"Hoshi, Damage reports?" He asked.

"They're coming in now, Sir. There's injuries as well ", she added.

"Damn!" Reed then sighed, "Let me hear them."

_This is not going to be a good day. _

Archer was just about to leave the mess and head back to his quarters when the anomaly hit. Daniels was on his way as well to his newly assigned quarters. The two men were knocked off their feet, but Archer recovered quickly and made it to the comm. "Archer to bridge! What's happening?"

"Lt Reed here, Sir. Seems we went through an anomaly. No one saw it coming in time to avoid it."

Archer digested that slowly as his brain was working on overtime. He'd been way too long without sleep. A good nights rest would give him a clear head to think about what Daniels had asked him to do.

"All right, keep me informed, Lt. Send a list of damages and injuries to my quarters. "

Daniels was frustrated when he realized what the shaking was caused by. He hadn't planned on this happening so soon. The prior time line was starting to bleed into their present time period causing a space time warp. It was only going to get worse if he didn't do something.

_I'll have to get to my ship and see if my equipment is starting to malfunction. This shouldn't be happening this soon._

"Captain, I need to go to my ship. I need to check something. "

Archer looked at him, "All right, but a Maco will accompany you. Your ship is also being guarded, so don't try anything."

Daniels nodded then hurried off to the shuttle bay. The Maco that was assigned to him followed close behind. Archer had called Hayes earlier and had several men assigned to watch both Daniels and his ship.

Archer watched the men leave then headed for his own quarters. There he could check the list of damages as well as injuries to the crew.

He just might not get that sleep that he so desperately needed after all.

Trip was working in the Jeffies tube when the anomaly passed through the ship. He had just gone up the ladder and was in the process of opening a panel when the ship lurched and he fell backwards unable to grasp the ladder in time. He fell to the floor below and managed to roll slightly when he landed so as not to hit the back of his head. Unfortunately, the side of his head made contact with the floor and the impact left him dazed. As he lay on his side he thought he saw someone coming down the tube toward him. It was a man carrying a toolkit. What seemed so odd was that the man didn't seem solid, but transparent. It made no sense.

A bigger shock followed. He recognized the apparition.

It was him!

Dizziness swept over Trip and he finally passed out.

It was some time later that he came to and after several attempts managed to get unsteadily to his feet. He held onto the ladder as he touched the spot that was throbbing on his head. His hand came away bloody.

"Great!" he said to no one.

It would mean a visit to sickbay, but first he had to get back to engineering and check on what had happened. Leaving his toolbox behind, he slowly made his way back down the tube to engineering. His head was still throbbing reminding him of his recent impact with the floor. It would have to wait though, Enterprise came first.


	5. Chapter 5

An: Thanks to all who have stayed with this and I hope it isn't too long winded.

**The Watch Stander**

**Disclaimer: **Paramount Owns Enterprise and all of its crew. The wonderful interpretation of these characters is owned by the cast of Enterprise. The fun of writing this story about these characters is owned by me and is in no way intended to infringe on any of these rights and is done without payment or profit on my part.

**Darkness Unfolding Part 5**

Phlox was just putting away his medical supplies that lay scattered about sickbay when Commander Tucker came through the door. The engineer was holding a cloth to his head that was soaked with blood.

"Commander, need I assume that you put off till now to come and get treatment for that injury?" Phlox wasn't surprised by the Engineer putting it off though, as he knew how much he hated coming to sickbay.

Trip looked at him chastised, but his head was throbbing so badly now that he didn't care what any one said. He just wanted the pounding to stop.

"Doc, My head feels like it's coming off. Can Ya do something?"

Phlox looked at the injured man before him and realized that no amount of recriminations were about to change Commander's aversion to sickbay.

"Have a seat over there," he pointed to a bed.

Trip walked over unsteadily as his eyesight was beginning to blur. He obediently sat on the side of the bed.

Phlox picked up a med scanner and ran it over the Commander. "Ahh, I see the problem."

Trip looked at him, "What ? I just fell and hit my head. That's all!"

"I see. Well, Commander, you have a slight concussion. I'll give you a local painkiller, but it's only to mask it. You may still have some pain. That I'm afraid you will have to live with till we can be sure there aren't any further complications."

Trip sighed. "That must be why I thought I saw that figure," he mumbled to himself.

Phlox picked up on what was said right away. He paused, then administered the shot to the Commander's neck. After cleaning away the blood, he applied the healer to seal the cut.

"What was that you were saying?" He asked not unkindly.

Trip felt the painkiller working, it was starting to ease the pounding in his head and making him feel a lot better.

"I thought I saw a crewman coming down the tube toward me. He looked transparent for I could almost see through him. Must have been a hallucination from my injury, cause it happened after I'd fallen."

'I see, and just who was this crewman?" Phlox asked nonchalantly.

Trip looked embarrassed, "Well, that's the whole thing, it was me. So you see it had to be a figment of my mind. Hope you don't think I'm crazy, Doc. It seemed so strange."

Phlox looked seriously at the engineer. "Not at all, Commander. You need to lie down while the painkiller works. Excuse me a moment, I have to make a call."

Trip did as he was told, slowly resting his aching head on the pillow as he lay back on the bed. As he closed his eyes, the throbbing pain in his head started to recede as the pain killer started to take affect.

Phlox went to the back of sickbay where he could make the call without being overheard.

"Sickbay to Captain Archer."

A weary voice answered him. "Yes, Doctor?"

"I need you to come down to sickbay. Commander Tucker is here and there is something you need to be told."

There was a brief pause, "Is Trip ok?"

The inflection in Archer's voice showed concern, so Phlox tried to ease the anxiety.

"More or less, he has a concussion. There's something I want you to hear."

"All right, I'll be right down."

Archer looked down at the damage and injury report on the desk before him. Earlier he had only gotten a third of the way through it when he had finally rested his head on the desk and fallen asleep. The dream he'd been having was disconcerting. In it he had been on the bridge while the ship was under attack. He could remember holding Trip as he lay dying, but before the dream progressed any further Phlox's call had awoken him.

_It must be something important for him to drag me down to sickbay. Maybe Trip is badly injured and he's not telling me. _

That thought alone made him move quickly. Remnants of the emotions the dream had stirred up in him were still with him. They disturbed him and now hearing that Trip was injured brought the dream back in full force.

When he had accepted this mission he knew some or all of them might not return, but he never wanted to admit to himself that it might be someone as close to him as Trip that would be taken.

Archer needed to get to sickbay, but first he stopped in the head to throw water on his face which made him more awake. After quickly drying his face , he left.

Malcolm Reed normally considered himself a stable individual, mostly reserved and always in control. It was these attributes which made him a fine security officer.

Right now though, he felt out of control, as he sat up in his bed in his quarters drenched with persperation and feeling like he'd been put through a wringer. The dream he'd just awoken from still haunted him.

In his dream he was on the bridge while they were being attacked by Klingon warships. There was havoc everywhere as shot after shot pounded the ship causing damage all around him. While trying to defend themselves they were boarded by Klingon soldiers.

The scenario still played out in his mind. Trip was there with him as well as Archer, Hoshi, T'Pol and Travis. In the ensuing combat with the boarders he managed to dispatch two of the attackers and save Archer. However, the scene that followed was painful to remember. Archer had gone to the war room at the rear of the bridge to check on Trip while Malcolm finished calling for a security detail to come to the bridge. Afterwards, Malcolm looked back at the war room and saw Archer holding Trip. Reed immediately called for a medical team knowing there was a problem.

He then headed for the war room to join Archer. As Malcolm approached them, he saw the blood on the engineer and from the look on Archer's face, realized Trip's wound must be serious.

Malcolm's heart started to race from fear and it felt like he'd been punched in the chest. He tried to deny that this was happening. Trip shouldn't be lying there dying.

_I've failed, this is my fault. _

Suddenly, he woke up. The dream left him shaken and drenched in perspiration. His emotions were in turmoil as well, for Trip was a friend, one of the few he had on Enterprise.

_How could I possibly have let him be killed on my watch. I'm suppose to protect my friends, they count on me. _

Sitting here in the dark he wondered if this scenario were to really happen, would he fail his friends.

It took him a long time to finally get back to sleep.

Archer entered sickbay in a hurry, afraid of what he might be told. Phlox intercepted him and drew him aside into his office. He then told Archer what had happened to Trip and what he had seen.

"I'm glad he's going to be all right. But why the urgency over some delusion that he had." Archer was upset that he had been given the wrong impression about the Commander's well being.

Phlox looked at him seriously. "That's just it, Captain. He saw himself as that apparition and he said it was transparent."

Archer, clearly confused now, shook his head. "Is there something you're not telling me, Phlox?"

"If what the Commander saw was a result of his injury, I would make nothing of it. However, that's not the reason. "

Archer looked at him closely wondering where this was going. The next sentence sense a shiver through him.

"There were 12 other people that I treated for various injuries, that said they'd seen the same thing. Apparitions of themselves walking or doing normal everyday activities. That's too much of a coincidence for it to be a medical condition."

Archer was taken back by the revelation that maybe there was more to what Daniels was saying after all. His dream came back to him as well. Something wasn't right and it had to do with Daniels.

_I need to talk to Daniels right away._

He looked over at the medical bed Trip lay on, "Are you sure he's going to be all right?"

Phlox gave him one of his famous smiles, "Of course, Captain. I just felt that you needed to know what was happening. The Commander just fell asleep, or I would have had him tell you in his own words. "

Archer smiled relieved, "That's ok. Let him sleep. I have a feeling I'm going to need him back in engineering very soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Watch Stander**

**Part 6**

Archer pushed the door chime outside of Daniels assigned quarters. He was surprised when the door opened almost immediately and a very wide awake Daniels greeted him.

"Good morning, Captain!"

Archer sighed, at this point he didn't know whether it was the morning or night, he was that tired.

"I need to talk to you."

Daniels didn't seem surprised. "Of course, Captain. Come in, I've actually been expecting you."

Jon gave him a tired look, then entered the door.

"Have a seat by the desk, I'll get another chair." Daniels seemed almost excited as he hurried to retrieve another chair from across the room.

He returned with the chair and sat across the desk from Archer.

Jon was too tired to play games, so he immediately went to the heart of the problem.

"Members of my crew are seeing apparitions of themselves appearing in different parts of the ship. It isn't an anomaly causing this, I want to know what's happening with my ship."

"I hadn't heard about the appearance of apparitions, but it fits into what I suspected before I went to check on my ship's equipment." He could see that Archer was getting aggravated.

"To answer your question, It's being caused by a time line overlap. I was able to control the other time line by putting us a day ahead of it. However, my equipment was damaged and I won't be able to hold this time frame together much longer before the other one overlaps us and everything goes back to what it was."

Jon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean if it overtakes us, I won't remember any of this time line happening?"

Daniels looked regretful, "Yes. Unfortunately I won't be able to erase it and start again. My equipment is too badly damaged to try again. This is the only opportunity we'll have to prevent that time line from happening. "

Jon was beginning to see where this was all going. "I thought you were suppose to prevent interference with the time lines, not cause it?"

"Normally that's true, but remember, we're in a war and certain fractions are interfering with the time lines in order to change the future to what they want. They're causing things to happen here so members of your crew will be killed. The ending result is that your mission will fail and Earth will be destroyed. "

He looked at Archer closely, " Has anything come back to you from the previous time line? Flashbacks, dreams?"

Hearing the word dream suddenly brought back the nightmare Jon had been having earlier while asleep on his desk. "Yes, I had a dream about us being attacked."

"Let me fill in the rest of that dream to convince you that what I'm saying is true, Captain. In your dream you were boarded by the Klingons and in the ensuing battle Commander Tucker was seriously injured. So seriously, that he was going to die." He waited to see if Jon agreed with his summation.

"Yes, that was mostly what happened, although I never made it to the end as Phlox woke me up when he called." Jon sighed, realizing that if Daniels knew his dream, then it must be real, something that had already happened. He was not about to let Trip die as well as fail this mission. "What happens now?"

"We change course and head for the nebula before we are over run by the future time line the fractions created. This will put us back into the real time line that was part of original history." He looked intently at Jon," If you lose Commander Tucker, you won't make it through the expanse to finish your mission. He's an intricate part of what happens to Enterprise. Without him, your ship won't stay in one piece or be repaired in time to stop the weapon."

Jon would have laughed had the situation not been so serious. It all sounded so preposterous. He was glad that T'Pol wasn't here or he'd be trying to convince her that this whole scenario wasn't absurd. But it was serious and he didn't want to lose Trip, or anyone else for that matter. His crew were all important to him and he needed them to finish ths mission. Trip especially, since he knew Enterprise better than anyone.

"All right, I'll give the order to change course." Jon started to get up and head for the door. Then he paused a moment and turned around. "Be advised, if this is some part of a plan you have to use us as a pawn in your war, I'll be less than happy. I will jettison you and your ship at the first signs of betrayal."

Daniels looked serious, " I understand, Captain. I'm not lying."

Archer accepted this and left.

Daniels stared at the door for a long time afterwards, wondering if he could indeed pull this all off. It would take a lot of luck and additional help from Archer. He just hoped it worked or none of them would live to be part of the future that he knew......

Trip's head still ached slightly, but Phlox had released him and allowed him to go back to his own quarters to get a good nights sleep. At first he had fallen soundly asleep, then he started having weird dreams. Dreams of fighting Klingons and being stabbed by one. It was at that point in the dream that he had awoken. The resonant of the pain or imagined pain of being stabbed still with him. Unable to sleep, he had gotten up and sat at his desk to work on the crew schedule for engineering. It was while involved in this he felt a sudden shift of power in the ship. Trip was constantly aware of the sounds of Enterprise and could tell if something wasn't right just by the feel of the ship. Right now he knew they slowing down and heading in a new direction, he quickly called the bridge.

"Tucker to bridge."

"This is T'Pol, Commander. What can I do for you?"

"Are we changing course?" he asked.

"Yes, Commander. The Captain has ordered us to go through the nebula."

Her voice sounded even, but Trip could detect the slight inflection in her tone that indicated that she didn't approve of this move.

Neither did he. "What! I thought we'd decided against doing that? "

"None the less, the Captain has ordered that we change course and head through the nebula," She responded.

"Ok, T'Pol. I'll check with the, Captain," He said and signed off.

_I know this must have something to do with Daniels. He has convinced Jon to change course. _

He took a quick shower, donned a clean uniform, then headed for the Captain's quarters. Somehow he knew Jon would still be awake.

At 07:30 hours Archer assembled his officers in the ready room. He looked at their faces as each of them walked in. None of them looked happy, but they were doing their best to hide it.

Earlier, Trip had been furious when he had stormed into Archer's quarters. It had taken a monumental effort to convince him that the change of plans was necessary and done with good reason. He couldn't tell Trip what the consequence to him personally would have been for fear of changing this time line. The fewer of them that knew what happened in the other time frame the better. At least according to Daniels.

Jon waited until everyone was present before beginning the meeting. Daniels wouldn't be here, as he was still working on his ship. Archer had offered Trip's assistance, but Daniels told him the technology wasn't something they should see for fear of once again changing the future.

Finally after making sure they were all present, he began.

"I've assembled all of you here to explain our new course. As you know the nebulas we've encountered have almost always had a negative effect on Enterprise and we have tried to avoid them in the past.

However, I've been advised that it's necessary we change our course and head towards the nebula as it will take us nearer our goal faster. Daniels has also advised me that there are pirates ahead of us on this route and I'd also like to avoid them as well. We don't want to make our presence in here known too soon. Are there any questions?"

Reed raised his hand.

"Yes, Malcolm."

"If there are pirates ahead, then they may know we're already here. What's to stop them from following us into the nebula and attacking us from behind when we're blind, since our sensors may not work in there."

Archer responded. "It's a possibility, so therefore you and Major Hayes should work out some emergency drills and contingencies incase we're attacked."

Reed nodded and turned to Hayes who also nodded.

Trip had his arms crossed and looked slightly uneasy, but he kept silent having agreed earlier to do as Archer requested. He still wasn't throughly convinced, but Jon had been adamant and Trip wasn't about to go against his orders.

There was also something in the way Jon had spoken to him earlier. Jon had looked at him intensely almost begging him to agree. It sounded to Trip that Jon was really worried about the crew and the dangers to them from the pirates. This concern was something that had been missing from Jon ever since they had entered the Expanse on this mission. Finally, Jon had grabbed Trip's arm and asked him 'Please do this for me, Trip.' After that he couldn't refuse and so here he stood, silently waiting to see if others would agree with the Captain.

He half expected to hear from T'Pol, arguing against going through the nebula, but even she stood mute. Jon must have briefed her earlier and won her over.

The meeting finally finished and everyone started to leave. Archer asked Trip to stay and he waited while everyone else left.

"Trip I need you to stay in engineering in case we have problems. If I need you on the bridge I'll let you know."

Archer wasn't taking any chances that the same scenario might play out in this time line as well. He wanted Trip safe down in Engineering in case of an attack.

Trip though slightly surprised by the order, realized that it was practical that he be where he was most needed and that was in engineering.

"Yes, Capt'n."

He said it with a slight smile. Using the nickname he had called Jon before the attack on Earth. After entering the expanse it had always been 'Sir' since Archer had changed his manner as well and not been the friend that Trip had come to know. They no longer spent any time together as they once had.

Archer now realized how much he missed that nickname and what Trip using it meant, so he smiled back at his friend. At one time they had been almost as close as brothers. Trip seemed to be trying to renew their friendship and the closeness they once shared.

Jon reached out and squeezed Trip's arm letting him know he appreciated his support.

Trip smiled and then turned to leave, "I'd better let Nelson know where it is we're going and what's expected."

Archer nodded and watched Trip leave. As the ready room door closed behind Trip, Jon once more hoped he was making the right decision and not being mislead by Daniels.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Malcolm ran into Trip in the mess as the engineer was walking away from the coffee replicator. The Lt smiled to himself when he saw Trip and what he was holding in his hand. Coffee seemed to be a daily part of the man's life blood. Without it Malcolm doubted Trip could even function.

"Having a break are we?"

Caught in the act, Trip smiled. "I need this, had a tough time sleeping last night."

Malcolm was intrigued , "You did? That's funny, so did I. Wonder if it's this part of space?"

Trip shook his head," Nah, it was a nightmare. That's all."

Malcolm looked at him closely, then ordered a cup of coffee for himself. "Let's have a seat shall we."

Trip nodded, more than willing to sit for a few minutes before tackling all the problems that would face him as soon as he walked through the door in engineering. He followed Malcolm to a nearby table.

Malcolm sat down then waited for Trip to tell him more. When the engineer wasn't forthcoming with anything further, he prompted him.

"Your nightmare, what was it about?" he asked solicitously. Trip was a friend and Malcolm was always willing to listen if he thought the engineer needed to talk. He scrutinized the man sitting across from him noticing how tired Trip looked and the dark circles under his eyes.

Finally Trip started to talk. He stared at his hands that surrounded the cup of coffee, embarrassed at having to actually tell someone about the dream.

"It was very strange, it almost felt like I was really there. We were being attacked and then boarded by Klingons. I was on the bridge having a one on one fight with an invader when he stuck a sword into me." He took a breath, "I swear I could still feel it going through me when I woke up, it was so real."

He looked up at Malcolm expecting his friend to show sympathy, but was surprised when he noticed how pale the Lt's face had become and the shocked look on his face.

"Malcolm, are you all right." Now he was concerned by Reed's sudden reaction and wondered what had caused it.

Malcolm realizing that Trip was going to want to know why he reacted this way, decided on honesty. He nervously wiped his chin with his hand before deciding how to tell the engineer that his dream was the same.

"Malcolm?" Trip asked again, getting more upset when the Lt didn't answer him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to react so badly, but it seems we had the same dream," Reed finally offered as way of an explanation.

Trip looked at him quizzically, "We did? You mean the same thing happened to you."

Reed shook his head and leaned forward, "Not exactly, but it happened to you and I was there. So was Hoshi, Travis, T'Pol and Captain Archer. A Klingon invader did the same thing to you in my dream as well. This can't be a coincidence!"

Trip sat back, completely surprised that Reed had the same nightmare about him. "How is this possible?"

Reed didn't have an answer. "I don't know. Somehow it has to do with this part of space or time. I just don't know."

Trip was throughly perplexed, "It's just weird, first Daniels arrives then we change course. I bet this has something to do with his being here."

"Probably." Reed didn't know where the pieces fit together, but there must be an answer.

They both sat there silently trying to find a logical answer to this and failing.

Trip picked up his coffee and started to get up. "I'd better get to engineering. I'll talk to Captain Archer later and see if I can get some answers."

Reed watched Trip leave, his stomach now twisted in knots. The vision of Trip lying there covered in blood and the look on Archer's face still vivid in his mind. It was something that was hard to forget and he hoped to never see it happen.

_Was this a premonition of things to come? What exactly was Daniels dragging them into?_

He sat there for several long minutes contemplating these questions before finally leaving and heading for the Armory where Hayes was to meet him.

Jon was on his way down to engineering preferring to talk to his chief engineer in private.

Whatever was bothering Trip it must be important for him to call and want to see him. Besides, Jon could read Trip well and he had sounded upset. The two men had always been as close as brothers. Lately though, that friendship had been put aside by Jon as the mission had taken all of his time and energy. There was never any time left for socializing.

He also felt the guilt of not having been there for Trip when he needed him just after the younger man's sister had been killed. But there were more important things to take care of at that time, or so he told himself.

The weight of the world was on his shoulders, Jon had once told Trip over a glass of bourbon, and it truly was.

Trip was standing on the platform in front of the warp engine control panel, taking note of how the warp engine was responding to the stresses of the surrounding space. They were already two days into the nebula and everything had been quiet. Nothing had manifested itself in the engines and no anomalies had appeared. Every once in a while he would glance toward a view pane at the outside blackness. If there were stars nearby, he couldn't see them. The blackness of the nebula surrounded them completely and didn't permit any light to shine through.

It was depressing to say the least. His mood seemed to be in that same state as well, for not knowing why he had the same nightmare as Malcolm was really bothering him. He'd finally called the Captain and asked to speak with him. Jon had agreed and was now on his way down from the bridge. Trip hoped they might be able to clear the air about what was happening as well as possibly reestablish their friendship as well. It was a lot to expect, but he knew he'd give it a try. However, it truly was up to Jon.

Archer came through the door into engineering and spotting ,Trip started toward him. All around him engineers were busily keeping Enterprise running smoothly. Trip ran an efficient department and was well liked by his people. No one had ever filed a complaint about him. He was truly a good officer and Jon was lucky to have him on Enterprise.

Jon wondered how many of the crew felt the same about him, for lately he hadn't taken the time to worry about anything but this mission. A good Captain would have also made time for his crew.

"Hi, Cap'n." Trip greeted him as he came down from the platform.

Jon smiled and tried to keep it light. "So, what's this all about?"

Trip's look turned serious, "Let's go to my office."

Jon followed him and they both took a seat in Trip's office.

Trip looked at Jon trying to decide how best to explain that a nightmare was the cause of all this. It almost sounded ridiculous and had it not been for Malcolm having the same dream he would have gotten cold feet and called this talk off.

"Cap'n, I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but I'm real worried that Daniels is taking us into trouble. I've had weird dreams and so has Malcolm. Dreams that seem real and Malcolm even had the same exact dream as I. It's too much of a coincidence."

Jon stared at Trip, remembering the dream he'd had as well. There was little doubt that if he told him about it that it would end up being the same one that Trip and Malcolm both had.

"I know you feel like you're losing it, but Daniels explained that by changing our heading and going through the nebula we'll be avoiding the events that you dreamt about. They were going to happen in the very near future, but now they won't. Am I making sense?"

Trip looked clearly puzzled. "Wait, you're saying that we're going to avoid having these events happen by going a different way?"

"More or less. There are people in the future interfering with our time line and trying to change history."

He didn't want to bring up the part that Trip was actually killed in that reconstructed time line. It was still painful to remember.

Trip sat back in his chair trying to understand what exactly was happening. "Wow! I guess that's why you changed course."

Jon was about to answer when a sudden noise behind him caused him to turn. Two figures suddenly materialized just outside Trip's office. Both were armed and headed toward Jon and Trip.

Trip reacted first and opened the comm,"Send security to engineering, we have armed invaders down here."

There wasn't time for more as the invaders were now in the office. Archer struggled with one of the aliens trying to avoid being shot by the weapon in it's hand. Trip came around the desk and went for the other one. It was a short fight as the invaders were far stronger than either of their human opponents. The first invader soon had Archer on his knees with the weapon held securely to his head.

Trip was quickly subdued from behind with the invaders arm held tightly around his throat. The tactical alert sounded around them as engineers seeing the struggle quickly tried to come to Trip and Archer's aid. They stopped in their tracks when one of the aliens put a weapon to Trip's head.

Archer spoke up quickly, "Stay back!"

Jon didn't have time to say anything further as the invader fired the weapon into Trip's back. As Trip sagged both he and the invader dematerialized. Archer's assailant disappeared as well.

Throughly shaken by what had just happened, Archer sat there staring at the spot the alien and Trip had just been standing in. He wasn't sure if Trip had been killed or not.

Hayes and three Macos came to his side having arrived just in time to see the invaders disappear. They helped him to stand up.

"They have Commander Tucker. I'll need to get back to the bridge." Jon told them still unsure what had really happened and why.

"Bridge to Captain Archer" came suddenly from the comm on Trip's desk.

Jon reached over the desk and answered the comm, "Archer here,"

It was T'Pol.

"Captain, two invaders were just here, they took Ensign Sato."

It was a further shock, but he answered just the same.

" They have Trip as well. I'm on my way back. Tell Daniels to meet me there. Look for any trail from a ship, there must be one in the area."

T'Pol signed off after a brief pause. Archer knew she was worried about Trip as well.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Happy New Year Everyone!

Another short chapter but I'll try and post every few days so I don't drive anyone crazy! Thanks to all who review.

The Watch Stander

Chapter 8

Trip could hear his name being called, but it was coming from afar and his head hurt so much it felt like it would explode at any moment. Soft fingers held the side of his face as he opened his eyes. The very anxious face of Hoshi appeared just above him.

"Commander, are you all right?" Her voice reflected the worry that was written on her face.

Trip still wasn't oriented yet to his surroundings or to just what had happened. He remembered the alien invaders, one of them attacked Jon, then he went after the other one. Vaguely he remembered being stunned, then waking in a room with his two abductors.

They had questioned him repeatedly about temporal agents and whether there was one on Enterprise. He had played dumb, refusing to answer even after suffering being hit repeatedly by them. Finally, one of the aliens hit him with the butt of a weapon and that was the last thing he remembered. Reaching his hand up to the side of his head, he felt something wet and sticky.

Hoshi moved his hand away from the wound, "Easy, Commander. We need to clean that. Are you able to get up?"

"Hoshi, where are we? Are there any others? Is Captain Archer here?" He was full of questions that needed answers.

She tried to sound strong even though inside she was still frightened. They had imprisoned her in this room immediately after bringing her on board.

She shook her head, "I'm not sure. So far it's just you and I."

Trip was disappointed upon hearing they were alone , since the more prisoners the better the numbers in planning an escape. However, he really didn't want anyone else in harms way either. Jon would try his best to get them back.

'Well, there's no time like the present to try an escape."

Hoshi smiled at him. Now that she knew he was going to be all right, things were looking up. The Commander was one of the most resourceful people she had ever met.

She helped him to stand then he slowly made his way to what looked like a control unit for a door. The door was hidden, but the control was right before him. He ran his hand over it checking for any electrical shielding and when he found none smiled.

_This would be easy with the right tool._

Hoshi came over beside him and looked at the control as well. She was so much shorter than Trip that he could see over her head.

Trip smiled when he looked at her hair and spotted what he needed. Reaching out he gently removed the large black bobby pin that held part of her hair in place.

Hoshi looked at him quizzically, "what are you doing?"

Trip was intently bending the pin into the shape of the tool he needed.

"Getting us out of here," He smirked at her and continued to work.

Jon entered the turbo lift to the bridge and as it ascended allowed himself to slump back against its wall. Now alone, he reflected on what had taken place.

_Trip had been shot, but was he dead, that was the unanswered question. To go through all of this time reversal only to have him killed , it was ludicrous, but it could be true. And Hoshi, what of her? Was she dead also?_

He thought about how things had gone from bravado to chaos in only a matter of weeks . They had left Earth with a mission ,sure of themselves and that they would succeed and save Earth. Now he wasn't so sure. With Trip and Hoshi both gone, they would never fulfill that mission ,at least according to Daniels.

He couldn't believe all this had happened so quickly. Trip was just with him. Not 15 minutes ago they were talking and now he was possibly dead. Losing any member of his crew hurt, but to lose his best friend as well was even more painful. Inside he felt himself slowly starting to lose control over his emotions , but pushed it away. The hurt would come later, he couldn't allow it now, he needed a clear head free from the anguish Trip's death would bring.

Jon wondered where that man he use to know as Jonathan Archer went. There was a time he had been carefree and in control and had wanted to explore the galaxy. He had his own ship and friends on board , what more could one ask for.

This morning he had looked in the mirror and what he saw reflected there was a hardened man whose soul had been taken hostage by a mission that needed to be full filled. A mission that demanded all he had to give, and no one must get in his way of succeeding, no matter the consequence or the sacrifice, for millions depended on him.

Taking a deep breath he waited for the turbo lift doors to open trying to keep his emotions in check so none would see the man whose world was starting to come apart.

He had just arrived on the bridge when he was joined by Daniels a few minutes later.

"Captain, What's happened?" a worried Daniels asked.

Suddenly, Archer let loose his anger and frustration, "Something you didn't warn me about. Two aliens boarded our ship and took Trip and Hoshi!"

Daniels looked stricken. "That can't be,... it wasn't in this time line!"

He thought for a moment trying to piece things together. "They must have been aware of our change of course and followed us."

Archer was becoming more impatient, "Just tell me how we get them back!"

Lt Reed had been busily searching the area of space around with his scanners for any kind of fuel trail. A sudden blip on his screen alerted him of a discovery. "Captain, I have the ion trail from their engines. It's heading into an area just ahead of us."

T'Pol immediately redirected her scanners to search the stated area.

She looked up, "Captain, it leads into an asteroid field, but Enterprise won't be able to go through it. They're using smaller ships and we're ten times their size."

She didn't seem to show any emotion, but John detected the disappointment in her voice.

Travis busily checked his own scanners at the helm and did the math, there was no way through it. "What about a shuttle ,Captain? I'm sure I can pilot it through the field."

Hoshi was a close friend and he wasn't about to let her be abducted and not help to get her back. Commander Tucker was also a friend and the same applied to him.

Archer thought for a moment. There was nothing but blackness surrounding them so they would be flying blind with only instrumentation to guide them. Once inside the field they could be pulverized at any moment by just one strike from an asteroid. The shuttles hull could only stand so much.

Daniels spoke softly, "Captain, I need to talk to you for a moment alone."

Archer nodded. "Travis work out a course, I'll be back in a moment."

He led Daniels into his ready room.

"You better have good news for me or I'll start to reconsider spacing you and your ship!"

Daniels nodded, "I know this sounds weak, but somehow they've outmaneuvered me. It was a possibility and one of the reasons I've remained with you. It's my job to keep this time line intact."

Archer looked serious for a moment, "They shot Trip, just before they disappeared. He may be dead and this will all be for naught." He tried to keep his tone neutral, but anyone could see that he was upset.

Daniels was surprise by that bit of news. "If they took him with them than he's probably all right. They wouldn't risk killing him knowing that if I'm on board I will bring him back by just creating a time warp backwards again."

Archer wasn't convinced, "They also took Hoshi."

Daniels sighed, "I'm not surprised. She plays a big part in the destruction of the Xindi weapon. Without her it won't happen either. We need to get them both back."

Archer was getting impatient, if Trip truly was all right then they needed to get him and Hoshi back as soon as possible before things got ugly. "We'll take the shuttle and follow their trail."

Daniels looked at him. "No, we'll take my ship. I have shields that protect the hull and fire power to destroy any asteroids that get in our way. The future's technology far surpasses anything you have now."

Archer looked at him surprised. "I thought your ship's engines were not working?"

Daniels smiled sheepishly caught in a lie, "Let's just say I was waiting for you and needed to hitch a ride. I was attacked by pirates, but they only did minor damage before I outran them."

Archer sighed, when did the charade end. However, he wasn't in a position to argue ,Trip's life and Hoshi's were at stake as well as the mission's success. "All right, but I want to leave as soon as possible after I brief my officers."

"All right, I'll meet you by my ship. I need to adjust some settings on some of my equipment. Oh, ...you can only bring one other person as my ship will be crowded with four people as it is." Daniels then headed for the door.

Archer immediately called T'Pol and Reed on the comm and asked them to join him in his ready room.

TBC


	9. chapter 9

Just a thank you to all who have patiently waited. My computer was damaged during Hurricane Charley, soaked in fact and is not a happy camper. It recently died so I needed to buy a new one.

However here is the next chapter and a quick note to Thank Quickbeam for a great idea and review, Ocean who always is loyal, Tata, Cordelia Black, Rinne, Luna, Linz , Vanishing, sabrina,rebekah78, goshabyn, Parisfan and Plumtuckered!!! Thanks again, and on with the story!

The Watch Stander

Part 9

Daniels was already on his ship when Archer & Reed arrived. T'Pol had been left in charge of Enterprise and Major Hayes would cover security while they were gone.

Malcolm was glad that Archer had chosen him as he felt personally responsible for what had happened to Hoshi and Trip. He also kept remembering how he had failed in his dream and wanted to be sure there were no slip ups. Trip was one of his closet friends on Enterprise and Malcolm had no intention of losing him.

_I just hope we're in time_, he thought.

Archer turned to face him before entering the shuttle. "Did you bring the explosives as well as the other equipment?"

"Yes, Sir. We'll have plenty of fire power, along with stun grenades and timed detonators."

He then smirked," should make a loud bang."

Archer nodded satisfied and entered the ship followed by the Lt.

Daniels was seated at the controls and beside him was a co pilot seat where Archer sat. Reed loaded the equipment in the rear then took a seat back there. It was a small ship, similar to the shuttle, but it would only hold five people. Reed could understand why Daniels had asked them to limit themselves to just the three of them.

The ship seemed to be humming around him as he sat in the rear seat, making him wonder what kind of power this ship used and how fast it was capable of going.

Archer had the same thought.

"Just how fast can this ship go?" He asked as he looked around. The humming sound had not escaped his notice as well and had piqued his curiosity.

Daniels smiled, "About ten times as fast as yours."

Archer just stared at him, speechless.

Daniels added, "Don't ask how, Captain. I'm not allowed to elaborate on what can be done and not done in the future. "

"By the way, you'll need to fasten that safety harness around you." He turned and looked back at Reed. "You too, Lt. Reed. This may require some fancy flying and I can't have you two bouncing around in here."

Archer did as he was told and Reed followed suit.

_Ten times_, kept echoing thru his head, _ten times warp 5! It's unbelievable._

They exited Enterprise without incident and before Daniels headed for the asteroid field, T'Pol called them.

"Good luck, Captain. We will wait for approximately 6hours here then if you're not back, continue on our previous heading."

Archer was glad he had left her in charge; a cool head was needed now on Enterprise and he had no doubt that even without them returning she would continue on her mission to save Earth and not make irrational decisions.

"Understood, Archer out."

Daniels headed toward the asteroid field. Blackness still surrounded them, but the asteroids were clearly outlined on both the screen before Daniels as well as the one in front of Archer. It was an amazing piece of technology that made the blackness seemingly disappear.

Daniels punched in several numbers on his instrument pad then hit another switch. This caused a sudden surge that seemed to encompass the whole ship. Archer was dying to ask what it was, but knew better for Daniels had been adamant about not revealing any of his ship's technology.

"You'd better brace yourselves, this field is huge and we need to hurry, so I'm going to have to go into a higher speed mode. It could get a little intense. If it gets to overwhelming, just close your eyes."

Archer looked back at Reed who suddenly looked very pale. Then it happened, a sudden surge and they sped forward at a speed Archer couldn't even begin to imagine. There wasn't any force against his body that he had expected as the cabin must have adjusted for the speed rate, but just the same the visual was intense. Asteroids seemingly came at them at lightening speed, but whizzed by just as fast, never so much as even jolting the ship. When he glanced at Daniels he was surprised to see a calm demeanor on the man's face. The pilot was just looking straight ahead as if this were nothing.

Archer looked back at Lt Reed and wasn't surprised to see that the Lt's face was still pale and his eyes were now closed. Jon smiled to himself and turned back to his screen.

_I wonder how soon we'll catch up to them and whether Trip and Hoshi are all right._

Trip was almost through the second sequence of commands that would open the door somewhere before him. He could tell by the number of lights and short beeps that it was working. A few more beeps and the sudden whoosh of a door opening was his reward.

"Gotcha!", He exclaimed triumphantly.

Hoshi followed him out the door, both carefully checking to be sure they weren't being guarded from outside and that there wasn't anyone nearby that might observe their escape. The room they had just left must have been a cargo bay, for their were tracks on the floor of what might have been sleds or pallets. It was probably where they stored their booty from their raids.

Trip signaled Hoshi to remain near the door while he checked the corridor ahead for any sign of the aliens. When he reached the first turn he signaled her to join him and she quietly made her way down the corridor.

The next corridor consisted of a number of doors along the wall that Trip thought might contain other Enterprise crew members. He quietly advanced on the first one and used his ear to the door to listen for any signs of occupancy. It was difficult to hear so he took a chance and used the switch on the control panel to open it. Inside was someone's quarters and after a brief search for weapons they came up empty handed. Leaving there they in turn searched each following room as well. There wasn't anything they could use for a weapon in any of the rooms.

Halfway down the hall they were forced to hide in one of the rooms as an alien made his way down the corridor. Trip guessed he was going to check up on the prisoners, but was horrified when the alien opened the door of the room they were hiding in. Trip quickly jumped the alien trying to surprise him, even managing to knock the weapon out of the aliens hand as he entered.

However, Trip was soon overpowered as a backhanded strike sent him careening against a wall. The alien immediately picked Trip up and held him off his feet against the wall. A huge pair of hands stated to choke the life out of the engineer.

Trip was just starting to see black spots in front of his eyes when all of a sudden he felt the pressure being released and he collapsed to the floor. He lay there choking and trying to breath.

Hoshi had watched the Commander attack the alien and seeing the weapon spin across the floor quickly retrieved it. A quick glance for the setting on the weapon didn't reveal anything. She decided that whatever its setting, stun or kill it was the one he was planning on using on them and was therefore justified. She aimed and fired. The alien sank to the floor releasing Commander Tucker.

She tucked the weapon into her belt and went to help Commander Tucker.

Trip was finally able to breath, but his head was still spinning from the earlier blow. He looked at the downed alien near him then up at Hoshi who was trying to get him to stand up. " Did I win?" He asked groggily.

Hoshi shook her head, "Sure slugger, it was that right cross you threw that did it!"

"Great!" He made an attempt to stand as every muscle in his body screamed in protest. Hoshi put his arm over her shoulders and helped him up.

"We need to get out of here before someone else comes looking for him." She said.

Trip nodded, his mind still fuzzy and together they managed to leave the room. Once outside it was Hoshi who led, checking the hallway ahead for any signs of others. Trip watched as the once shy and introverted communications ensign drew the weapon from her belt and forged quietly ahead. Both he and Malcolm had taken an interest in teaching her how to survive out here and he was glad to see that she had progressed nicely. She would need to be tough in order to survive.

Daniels slowed the ship as they approached what seemed to be a very large asteroid. Archer immediately noticed the structure hidden in one of the asteroids craters. It looked like a round building complex that was used by settlers on planets like Mars and the moon. It would be an ideal place for pirates to hide away from the main travel lanes of the Expanse and give them the ability to sneak away from any pursuing ships. The simplicity of it made Archer smile. Their attackers were clever, but not clever enough.

Archer watched Daniels push another button and the ship again seemed to surge with energy.

He turned to Archer, "I have an invisibility cloak, but you already know about those since you have one of the Suliban ships. It's no longer a secret. We'll sneak in and try to dock at one of the rear areas that seems to be no longer used. I don't detect any fuel discharge there. We'll be invisible to all of their detection equipment."

Archer decided to make a suggestion, "I"ll take Lt Reed and go inside, you stay with your ship incase we're captured. This way you could go back to Enterprise and help T'Pol."

Daniels smiled. "You won't fail. However, I want you to do one thing for me and believe me it's necessary or I wouldn't ask."

Archer looked serious wondering what it could be. "All right."

"Before you leave here, you must set the explosives I asked you to bring to destroy this complex. If you don't, we'll only be fighting these same invaders further down the road. They won't give up and neither will their employers."

Jon seemed reluctant to kill everyone in the complex so cold bloodily, but then he remembered Trip dying in his arms and he became resolved. "Ok. I'll keep in touch and once we have Trip and Hoshi safe we'll blow the complex."

Daniels smiled and reached out a hand to shake Archer's ,"Good Luck, Captain."

Jon shook it and then proceeded to help Reed open the hatch into the complex docking station.

Malcolm made sure each of them was well armed with both a phase pistol as well as a plasma rifle. They also had explosives and timers with them.

_God help anyone that gets in our way_, Reed thought as they headed down the corridor.

Archer used his tricorder as they went to search for life signs and so far they had found a total of six in the complex. Two human's were among those six, so at least Trip and Hoshi were still alive. They headed for the area the two human life signs seemed to be located at.

Trip finally seemed able to clearly focus on what was happening around him. Hoshi had pushed him up against the wall as they both heard the approaching footsteps coming from around the corner of the connecting corridor. Unfortunately, the only place to hide was the fuel supply room down the hall or the generator room across from it, both were too far away for them to reach before being spotted by the approaching aliens.

Hoshi decided to take a gamble and see if she could shoot the aliens as they approached the turn. She just hoped that all her target practice with Lt Reed would help her now.

Both she and the Commander held their breaths as the footsteps came closer. Hoshi waited till the very last second and then darted out firing at will. One of the aliens was hit, but the other had managed to evade the shot and kicked out at her weapon. He managed to hit her firing arm disarming her, then knocked her to the floor. Trip dived for the pistol, but was stopped by the alien who grabbed his foot and yanked him away from it. Trip coiled up and tried to kick his attacker but the man had too good a hold on his ankle. The alien drew a knife like weapon from his belt and Trip managed to lung at the hand holding it. It wasn't a fair fight and somehow Trip's hand was slashed by the weapon as he tried to scamper away to get into a better attack position. The pistol however was now in the alien's hand and it was aimed at Trip. As he looked at the pistol pointed at him he wondered when the alien would shoot and tried to brace himself. He heard the discharge and cringed but when he felt nothing he noticed the alien collapsing before him. In the distance Jon and Malcolm were running down the hall toward them.

He could have cried when he saw them.

"Capt'n! Malcolm!," He managed to shout joyously.

Archer was beside him in a moment as Reed checked both Aliens and then went to Hoshi, who was starting to sit up.

"Trip, are you all right?"

The engineering had a dozen black and blue marks on his face and looked like hell.

"I am now that you guys are here,"he managed to say

Jon crouched down beside him smiling, glad to see him alive and still in one piece. It wasn't until Trip reached out his right hand to touch Jon's shoulder that Archer noticed the blood covering it.

"What's this?", Jon asked as he gingerly took Trip's hand to examine the wound.

Trip tried to make light of it, "Just a souvenir from a fight I lost!"

He flinched as Jon applied the antiseptic causing it to sting and quickly bandaged it with tape and gauze from a first aid kit he had. There was no time for further first aid as they needed to leave.

First however, they needed to set the explosives.

Archer pulled Trip to his feet then went over to where Reed was holding Hoshi up. The ensign had a bad wound on the side of her head. Malcolm had treated it and bandaged it , but Hoshi seemed very unstable on her feet. She felt like her head had been separated from her body, but was glad to see Malcolm just the same.

Reed smiled at Trip when he saw that the engineer looked worse for wear but alive at least.

Archer made his decision, " Malcolm, take Hoshi back to the ship then come back and help us set the charges. "

Reed didn't like the sound of this,"But Sir!"

"That's an order, Lt. Trip can help me set the charges. Hoshi could never make it to the ship alone. Trip doesn't know his way there, so it's up to you to take Hoshi."

"Yes, Sir." The Lt. reluctantly agreed. He put his arm around Hoshi's waist then turned to leave.

Archer said softly, "And hurry back!"

Reed nodded then headed down the corridor with Hoshi stumbling beside him.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

An: This chapter is a little longer. Many Thanks to all who read this and leave comments behind. Enjoy!

After Malcolm left with Hoshi, Archer quickly turned his attention back to Trip who was leaning against the wall for support. The engineer looked like he was barely able to stand, but Archer knew he would have to use Trip to help him set the charges.

"Can you do this?", he asked not unkindly knowing Trip was injured.

Trip looked at Jon and knowing what was at stake, tried to straighten his aching body. He felt like there wasn't one inch of him that wasn't bruised or sore. His head still throbbed from the beating he'd taken during the interrogation.

"Yes, Capt'n. I'll be Ok," he replied softly

Jon smiled at him. Trip was stubborn as could be and would give 200 percent when asked even if he were dying. It was one of his most endearing characteristics; always ready to help, no matter what the cost to him.

"My scanner shows the fuel supply for their ships is in a room just down the hall. I'll set up my explosives in there. We'll use an initial 15minute delay, then subsequent 2 minute series on the remainder that should give us time to get out of here."Archer was all business again.

Trip added, "The room just across from it has their power supply generator. I'll set charges and also program the power supply to overload the system. They won't be able to salvage it if I do that."

Archer nodded, "Good. Malcolm should be back by the time we finish and we can set explosives randomly down the hallways as we leave just to be sure we take this place out."

He handed Trip the explosive charges from his pack.

Trip carefully took them and they each headed down the hallway. Archer's room was the first one and he disappeared through the doorway waving to Trip as he entered. Trip then made his way into the following room where the generator was. He was thankful now that Malcolm and Major Hayes had taught him how too use the explosive charges and set their timers.

Malcolm hurried with Hoshi back to Daniels ship, willing himself to go as fast as possible knowing Archer and Trip needed him back to help. Hoshi beside him was trying her best to stay on her feet, so as not to hinder their speed or progress. Her vision was blurry caused by the throbbing wound that she had received on her head.

They finally arrived at the docking port. Daniels appeared in the doorway of the ship and reached out to help Hoshi.

"I've just talked to Archer. You'll all need to hurry, for three other pirate ships are heading here and will be docking soon. " Daniels took Hoshi from him and helped her inside to a seat.

"Damn!" Reed didn't need to be told twice, he turned and headed back at a brisk run to help Archer and Trip.

Trip tried three times to set the charges' timers and finally managed to get them all set, or so he hoped. Jon had called in to him from the doorway to hurry as company would be arriving at any time and they needed to leave. Jon had told Trip he'd take care of the hallway and wanted the engineer to finish and join him as quickly as possible.

That was three minutes ago and the explosives' timers were not cooperating. It took him twice as long to set them. He was having trouble using his injured hand. Every time he moved his fingers, pain shot through his entire arm adding to his misery and causing him to almost drop the charges.

Finally he finished and then hurried over to the power generator. It looked like many others he'd seen and wouldn't be hard to set to overload. Quickly he pushed the buttons on the pad adding more fuel than the processor could handle and ensuring that it would overload and explode. The only problem would be how soon, as there was no way to gauge it. He didn't have the luxury of time and therefore a slow buildup was no longer possible.

"What the hell, might as well go for broke," he pushed all three buttons allowing the flow to enter the system. Then he ran for the door, never looking back.

Once outside he spotted Jon down at the end of the hallway setting extra charges. Trip headed toward him at as fast a pace as he could manage.

Behind him the sudden sound of an explosion caught him unprepared and seemed to lift him high in the air in what seemed like slow motion. Down the hallway he could see Archer being thrown off his feet as well.

It felt weird, like a dream, as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. As he fell to the floor, parts of the ceiling started to pelt him. Pieces of the ceiling continued to rain down on him as he lay there and he wondered if this was the end.

_Is this how I die, like this. _

He wanted to get up. A voice inside him was urging him to, for he wanted to live and continue exploring with Enterprise, but somehow he couldn't seem to will his body to move. His limbs weren't cooperating and he felt like he was paralyzed. Something told him he was going to die if he lay there, but he still couldn't move.

Jon heard the explosion, but like Trip was unprepared and was in turn knocked off his feet as well. He watched in horror as Trip was caught up in the aftershock of the blast and pummeled by falling debris. The whole ceiling seemed to be covering the helpless engineer.

Everything in him screamed in frustration, he would not lose his friend, not like this.

Picking himself up he tried to run back to Trip. The clouds of dust surrounding the area was so thick it made him cough and his eyes water, but somehow he found Trip and grabbed both his hands.

Jon didn't check to see if Trip was alive, refusing to believe that fate would be so unkind as to kill Trip just as they were almost out of here.

Jon pulled with all his strength, knowing that he might further injure his friend but somehow managing to drag the engineer out from under the rubble. There wasn't time to check for further injuries as he pulled Trip to his feet and half carried and half dragged the stunned engineer down the hall before all hell broke loose.

Just when he thought they might make it to the corner and the safety of the next corridor, another explosion erupted sending both men flying once more. Archer pulled Trip to him as they landed, covering Trip's head with his body and trying to keep his own head down so as not to be hit with the falling debris that pelted them.

Archer knew that the first explosion had been a fluke, but the last one was the beginning of a series that he himself had set. Their time was almost up. In another few minutes they would hear another blast and they were no where near the ship.

A sudden pair of hands appeared from out of the dust and debris pulling Archer to his feet and grabbing hold of Trip's arm.

"Are you all right, Sir?" Malcolm asked as he dragged the semi conscious Engineer to his feet and put Trip's arm over his shoulder to support him.

Archer was relieved that it was Malcolm and not the aliens. "I'm OK, we need to get out of here and fast!"

"Right, it's this way." He started toward what must have been the corner.

The lights had gone out with the second explosion and the emergency lighting was flickering, as it too had been damaged by the explosions.

Archer grabbed Trip's other arm and together with Malcolm half dragged him between them. When they rounded the corner they were greeted by the sound of voices and running feet. Malcolm immediately drew his weapon and pushed Archer and Trip behind him against the wall. Fortunately the lighting was no better in here as dust and debris had floated through this area as well making it hard to see.

Malcolm could just make out the shape of two figures coming down the corridor toward him speaking some language he couldn't understand. Holding his breath he waited and hoped they passed by.

One of the figures suddenly stopped and fired. The shot went just past Reed's right arm singeing it. Malcolm dropped to the floor ,firing as he fell at the alien. Archer and Trip were already down there having dropped quickly as the firing began. One of the Lt's shots hit the attacker, who had continued to fire at the space above them where they had just been standing. Archer fired his weapon as well hoping that one of them would hit the alien.

Malcolm heard the alien fall and after being sure the two attackers weren't getting up, helped Archer with Trip.

"Let's go!" he said quickly, knowing they had little time left.

"Good shooting, Lt!" Archer managed to say as they once more headed toward the ship.

Reed's heart was pounding from adrenaline, but it wouldn't stop until they were all safely aboard the ship and on their way back to Enterprise. His arm hurt like the very devil where it had been winged by the alien's first shot.

However, he had done it. Archer and Trip were still in one piece under his care. He hadn't failed them... yet.

They reached the ship moments later and Reed handed Trip through the door to Archer who put him in a seat and immediately strapped him in. Trip was barely conscious and his head was hanging down. There was no time to check him over for injuries, that would have to wait as they needed to leave before the complex blew up.

Archer squeezed his shoulder, "Hang in there ,Trip. We're almost home free."

Reed closed the door and pulled the connection to the docking port. Archer went forward and immediately sat in the co pilot seat strapping himself in.

Daniels already had the ship's engines running and didn't spare a glance at Archer as he sat down.

"We're clear and you'd better hurry, it's going to blow up any minute!" Archer quickly informed Daniels.

He felt the powerful ship surge forward and glancing down at the screen before him could see the rear view showing the complex blowing up and sending billows of flame and pieces of ships and debris out into the surrounding area. One of the small pirate ships was trying to leave its dock and was caught up in the explosion. Archer didn't see if it was able to get away as Daniels increased his ship's speed sending them back through the asteroid field. He hoped the pirate ship didn't make it.

In the back Hoshi was in the seat next to Commander Tucker. Her head still ached, but Daniels had given her something for the pain and had removed the bandage replacing it with a smaller one after treating her wound.

She had been shocked when she had first seen the Captain, Malcolm and Trip enter the ship. At first glance they looked like ghosts covered with white dust and dirt. Fortunately, with the exception of Trip they didn't seem to be badly injured. The Commander however, looked more battered and bruised than the last time she'd seen him. Every inch of him was covered in dust and dirt. She wondered what had happened to him after she'd left and hoped he wasn't seriously hurt.

_Wait till Phlox sees him. He'll be in sickbay for a week_

She allowed herself a small smile at that thought for it was her way of dealing with the ordeal they had just been through. Knowing that everyone was safely aboard this ship and on their way back to Enterprise, she closed her eyes as the asteroids flew by them, too exhausted to stay awake.

Lt Reed took a seat in the rear of the ship. Once he was strapped in, he had taken the time to pull out his scanner. After scanning the Commander from where he sat, he looked at the results. Trip's vital signs were present, but they were showing unusual fluctuations.

Archer suddenly called back to him, "Malcolm, how's Trip and Hoshi?"

"Hoshi is asleep and Trip's unconscious. His vital signs aren't normal, but he seems to be holding his own. Phlox is the only one who can tell us more."

Jon sighed, hoping that his friend would be all right. Trip was so important to this mission that he couldn't lose him now.

Daniels having heard the conversation increased the ship's speed.

Archer sat back relieved that he wasn't flying this ship or they'd all be space flotsam. There was no way he could figure out the controls as quickly as Daniels seemed to and avoid the asteroids so easily.

_I wonder if I'll live to see a ship built that goes this fast. Trip would love to see its engines or power source. _

He could imagine the look of amazement on his best friend's face and it made him smile.

_ I hope we all live to see it_

Malcolm was also worried about the Commander, but there was nothing he could do for now. They would know more when they got Trip to Enterprise and Phlox was able to examine him.

_Sometimes I think Trip has nine lives, he always manages to escape the worst situations._

That thought and knowing Phlox would lecture Trip made Malcolm smile inwardly. The likeable engineer was always cranky and unhappy when he had to spend time in sickbay.

Malcolm then examined his own arm that still burned and hurt like hell. The uniform sleeve was charred and bloody where the weapon's discharge had just barely grazed it.

Sighing, he leaned back against the seat as he realized that he too was going to have to let Phlox treat him.

_God, I hope he doesn't use something alive to heal it. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Watch Stander

Archer contacted Enterprise shortly before they came within scanner range.

"We've got Trip and Hoshi with us, but we'll need Dr Phlox to look at them both. Lt reed has an injury as well. Have Phlox meet us at the shuttle bay."

He could almost hear the silent relief as T'Pol didn't answer for at least a heartbeat.

"Understood, Captain... I'm glad they're safe."

Archer smiled to himself, T'Pol wasn't as unfeeling as she tried to pretend. "Prepare to leave the area immediately after we dock. Take her on the same heading we were on before we were attacked."

"Understood, T'Pol out."

Jon then leaned back, suddenly exhausted and surprisingly sore. His arms felt like they had been stretched on a rack. He knew that was from pulling Trip out from under the debris and half carrying him to the ship as well. It was a small price to pay knowing he'd saved Trip's life.

There was also a feeling of accomplishment as well. Not that he enjoyed killing their attackers, but he had prevented them from killing Trip and Hoshi and also from interfering with the time line. Millions of lives were at stake and no one must get in his way when it came to preventing their deaths or the destruction of Earth.

Phlox waited as the ship landed, then made his way quickly to the ship when the doorway was opened. He was a little taken back at the appearance of Captain Archer as he was covered in dust, but was further surprised when he and Lt Reed carried out Commander Tucker who seemed to be coated in the stuff as well as injured. There was blood on his head, hand and uniform.

_I can't let this man out of my sight for a moment that he doesn't get injured in some form or other, _Phlox thought to himself.

Jon and Malcolm carefully laid the unconscious Trip down on the Gurney Phlox had brought. Once settled Archer went back for Hoshi ,who was carefully carried out by Archer as Reed's arm was injured. Another Gurney was pushed up and once Hoshi was on it the medical team started to move them to sickbay. Phlox continued to scan his two patients with his medical tricorder as he walked beside them.

Daniels remained behind on his ship going over his instruments, trying to decide what to do if another event happened before they were out of the nebula.

Reed was about to head back to the armory, deciding that maybe he could treat his own injury, when Archer grabbed him by his good arm.

"Sickbay's this way, Lt." Jon smiled slightly.

Malcolm knew when he was licked. "Right, Sir, sickbay it is." He then walked along beside Archer.

As Archer and Reed entered sickbay, Phlox was just finishing with Commander Tucker. Both of them walked over to the bio bed the Commander was on.

"How is he Doc?", Archer questioned. There was a level of concern in his tone of voice as he looked down at the now sleeping Commander.

Phlox smiled, "I've sedated him and he should be all right once he's had some rest and I've gotten some liquids into him. Both he and Ensign Hoshi were dehydrated. The Commander also suffered multiple contusions and judging from these I would say he must have had a bad time over there. Someone even tried to strangle him!"

Archer was surprised by that revelation and leaned down for a closer look at Trip's neck. The red marks were still clearly visible around Trip's throat.

Phlox smiled, "Don't worry, Captain, he'll be fine. He probably told someone off and that's what angered them enough to do this."

Archer had to smile at the picture of Trip telling one of his kidnappers what he thought of them. The Commander was always one to speak his mind. That temper of his would get him in trouble one day, if it hadn't already done so.

"How's Hoshi?" Archer asked as he turned away from Trip's bed.

Phlox looked over at where she was resting. "She has a slight concussion and I've sedated her as well. I expect her to be up and about tomorrow and can go back on duty as soon as she feels up to it."

Reed was still standing near Trip's bed staring at the Commander's bruised face.

_I just hope one of the aliens I shot was the one that did this._

He knew the complex had been destroyed, but there was a slight chance that some of them had escaped earlier in the small ships.

Archer walked over to Reed, "Let Phlox see your arm, Malcolm, then join me in my ready room. We'll need to go over a security plan to prevent further boardings."

"Yes, Sir."

Archer left and Reed walked over and sat on the bed that Phlox pointed to.

Right now he wished he were in Trip's place, at least the Commander was unconscious while being treated.

Phlox walked toward him caring a jar in his hand. He had a happy smile on his face.

"Now Lt, what seems to be the matter? Hmm?"

_If he takes something out of that jar that's alive, I'm out of here, _Went through Malcolm's mind as Phlox approached him..

Daniels carefully studied the readouts on his instruments inside his ship. He knew that one of them was failing and would require repair work that needed an extra pair of hands to do it. Commander Tucker would be the correct choice. This particular repair wouldn't reveal anything about what the instrument actually did and therefore no secrets would be revealed.

Having decided this he called Captain Archer and asked his permission. He used the comm unit on the shuttle bay wall.

"Daniels to Captain Archer."

"Archer here, go ahead."

"I was wondering how Commander Tucker and Ensign Hoshi are doing?"

Archer was surprised at the concern, but answered.

"Hoshi is fine and she'll be released tomorrow. Trip is a little more the worse for wear and Phlox thinks he may need another day."

Daniels was not happy to hear that, "I was hoping I could use the Commander too help me with my repairs. It's rather urgent."

Archer wasn't pleased, but if Daniels needed help, the engineer was the right choice. It would also mean that Trip would be in a secure area. Jon was sure Daniels would do everything in his power to protect him.

"All right, but you'll have to get Phlox's permission as well as Trip's. I don't want him going back to work too soon."

"Of course not, Captain. I'll talk to the Doctor first thing in the morning and let you know what he says."

Archer agreed and signed off. He sat back in his chair in the ready room waiting for Lt Reed to arrive. T'Pol was in command of the bridge. Three Macos were on the bridge as well, since Jon didn't want any more nasty surprises.

He felt like he'd been on an emotional roller coaster and wasn't sure how much longer he could go on without finally getting some rest. The days events had exhausted him. However, just knowing Trip and Hoshi were safely back made all the difference.

_After I talk to Reed I'm going straight to my quarters. Poor Porthos also needs some attention_. That thought made him smile.

_Think I'll bring him a piece of cheese_

Lt Reed hurried out of sickbay, relieved that he survived Phlox's treatment and didn't have to be subjected to any live cures. Arriving on the bridge he made his way to Archer's ready room.

Jon watched him enter after calling for him to come in.

"How's the arm Lt?

"Ah, it's fine, sir. It should be good as new in a few days."

Archer smiled at the Lt's blush of embarrassment. Malcolm was always ill at ease when asked about his own welfare.

"That's good. I took the liberty of having Major Hayes assign a few Macos to protect Hoshi while she's on and off duty. I hope you don't mind?"

Malcolm smiled glad to be away from the subject of his health. "Not at all, Sir. What about Commander Tucker?"

Archer continued, "Tomorrow he maybe helping Daniels repair his ship in the shuttle bay. I'd like you to personally assign someone to watch over him."

"Of course, Sir." Malcolm agreed, relieved that Trip would also be protected.

"I want everyone to carry their Comm units at all times and that includes while off duty as well."Archer added.

"I'll see to it personally, Sir." Malcolm acknowledged.

"Ok , Then I'm off to feed Porthos and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Sir." Malcolm added as he stood up and left.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Trip awoke the following morning to the familiar smell of sickbay and the sound of small creatures chirping as Dr Phlox cooed back to them.

His headache was mostly gone, but his body still felt like it had been beaten by the proverbial bat.. The previous days events came back to him in a rush causing him to realize that he was lucky to be alive. The last thing he clearly remembered was the ceiling falling on him. What happened after that was mostly a blur, but he knew he had Jon and Malcolm to thank for his survival.

Looking around sickbay he didn't see Hoshi, so he decided that she must be all right.. Carefully he managed to sit up on the bed even though he was very stiff.

"Ah, Commander, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Phlox called out to him from across the room.

"A little sore, Doc, but I think I'll live. Can I go to my quarters?"

Phlox came over and stood beside the bed as he ran a medical scanner over him.

" A good night's rest seems to have done wonders for you. I 've already released Ensign Sato and you seem to be recovering as well. I'll let the Captain know as he asked to be informed when you awakened.," Phlox told him with a happy smile covering his face.

Trip leaned back against the pillows as Phlox went to make the call.

He was still very tired and he was looking forward to being back in his own quarters as sickbay was not his favorite place to be. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep once more.

Later he was awakened by the familiar voice of Captain Archer.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece," Jon teased Trip as he stood beside his bed.

Trip opened his eyes and smirked. "Yes, Thanks to you and Malcolm."

He suddenly became serious, "I really want to thank you for putting your life on the line like that, Capt'n. Thought I was a goner for sure."

Jon smiled, as he reached out and squeezed Trip's arm. "You'd do it for me."

Trip nodded his head and replied softly, "That I would."

Archer sat on th e edge of the bed as he looked carefully at the engineer trying to sum up his condition. He wanted to see for himself whether Trip was fit enough to help Daniels.

"So, how do you feel?", Jon asked.

Trip answered with half a smile on his face,"Like someone dropped me from a shuttle then landed on me!"

Jon nodded, knowing that if Trip could joke about it then he was feeling better.

"Feel like helping Daniels fix his ship? He asked for you."

Trip was surprised, but quickly answered. "Sure, anything to get out of here!"

Archer smiled once more. Trip would literally do anything and Archer knew it.

"Ok, I'll see what I can arrange, but only if you're feeling up to it."

Trip nodded then started to get up to get dressed as Jon left to talk to Phlox.

Malcolm kept having this terrible feeling of uneasiness that something bad was about to happen and it had been present ever since they had arrived back from the rescue mission.

He had chosen Jamieson and assigned himself as well to guard the shuttle bay where Daniels and Trip would be working. Jamieson was a large man, at least twice Malcolm's weight and would make anyone pause before trying to attack him. It was one of the reasons the Lt. had chosen him

He wouldn't trust anyone else with the Commander's safety, especially after having the recurring nightmare where Commander Tucker was killed.

Night after night the dream repeated itself in some form always ending the same way, Trip was dead and Malcolm had failed to save him. Afterwards he was always wide awake and depressed. A feeling that didn't go away for hours, leaving him exhausted.

_I just hope there won't be any nasty surprises._, went through his mind as they walked to the shuttle bay.

One of his other security men had accompanied Trip down from sickbay and was waiting to be relieved by Malcolm and Jamieson..

"Everything all right , Wainwright?", Malcolm asked him as he entered the shuttle bay.

"Yes, Sir. Commander Tucker is just over there by that console and Daniels is still inside the ship. Nothing unusual to report ", the man answered.

Malcolm looked over at Trip who was engrossed in soldering something then turned back to the security man.

"All right, we'll take it from here." Malcolm told Wainwright , who nodded then left.

"Jamieson, position yourself near the door and I'll stay with the Commander."

"Yes, Sir." The Maco turned and headed for a concealed spot near the entrance where he could cover both the door and the surrounding area as well.

Malcolm smiled as he made his way over to Trip. The last time he'd seen the engineer he looked half dead. Other than a few bruises on his face, Trip didn't look too bad.

Trip finished the soldering and looked up, surprised to see Malcolm standing there smiling at him.

"You my baby sitter?", he asked Reed.

"Nothing but the best for our Chief Engineer!" Malcolm teased back.

"Daniels needs this right away, so I'd better get it back to him. I'll chat with you later." Trip added as he started to walk away, not wanting to be rude.

Reed nodded and watched as Trip went over to Daniels ship and entered it.

Malcolm would have loved to take a look inside the ship, but Archer had told him that it was off limits.

_Guess I'll just wait here_, he told himself.

Once inside the ship Trip made his way forward to the consol he was repairing and slipped the piece into place. Daniels was busily adjusting instruments on the panel before him.

"How's it coming? ", the engineer asked him.

Daniels looked at him, "As good as can be expected under these antiquated conditions."

Trip smirked, "Well, this antique just might have the answer, cause this consol just lit up!" He pointed to the reading on the board he had just repaired.

Daniels was surprised, "Hey, I just might keep you!"

Trip smiled , "Capt'n Archer might have something to say about that!"

Daniel's nodded, "Good job, Commander." He then handed Trip another board, "See what you can do with this."

Trip took it ad after flipping it over a few times, left to take it outside to his work area.

Malcolm was standing to the side of the ship looking it over closely. He nodded at Trip when the engineer signaled that he was heading back to the work sation. Jamieson waved as well.

Trip started to work on the board the minute he arrived. It was precision work and required a steady hand. He never heard th noise behind him.

Malcolm and Jamieson both reacted to the familiar whine as two invaders materialized just behind the Commander. Reed and Jamieson fired as one.

"Commander, Get out of there!" Reed yelled as he tried shoot the alien that was heading toward Trip.

A force field seemed to surround the alien and deflect his shots. It flashed as each shot hit it.

Trip ran for Daniels ship as Malcolm covered him as best he could using the full setting on his plasma weapon.

However, nothing seemed t penetrate the shield. The alien stopped and aimed his weapon at the fleeing Commander. Malcolm watched in horror as Trip who was at least 100 yards away from him fell when the alien fired.

The invader then continued walking toward Trip. Malcolm, quickly retrieved his tricorder and aimed it at the Commander's fallen form. He let out a sigh of relief as the life signs showed normal, meaning that Trip might be stunned or unconscious. He immediately called for reinforcements.

The alien stepped over Trip's body much to Malcolm's surprise and kept on a straight line toward Daniels's ship. Reed took cover and continued to fire, but the alien ignored him and entered the ship.

Reed stopped firing and waited to hear the sound of shots coming from inside the ship, but there was nothing. He slowly made his way toward the door.

Peering in he saw the alien at the front of the ship with his back toward Reed. Daniels was no where in sight.

Malcolm wondered how the shield would react to a stun grenade and decided to try out a theory he had. He pulled out three of the small canisters from his belt and quickly timed them 3 seconds apart. One by one he rolled them down the aisle under the aliens feet. The padding of the ships floor concealed the sound as they bumped up against the console. Malcolm took careful aim and as the first one went off pulled his trigger. The grenades discharge in front of the alien not only blinded him, but made his shield put all it's energy in front of him to ward off the grenade's blasts. This gave Malcolm the chance to fire with full power at the aliens rear where the shield wasn't as strong. It worked and to Reed's delight the shield failed with a flash and the alien fell to the floor. A very large hole and burn mark covered his back.

Outside, the intermittent sound of weapons fire could be heard and Malcolm knew that help had arrived. He stood up then walked over to the alien to check and see if he were dead. Something moved before him and Daniels seemed to appear from nowhere.

Reed just stared at him.

Daniels smiled, "Sorry about the dramatics, but I had to use a timewarp to escape from your friend there. My death would have caused you all no small amount of problems ,to say the least."

"If you say so." Reed quipped, secretly glad that Daniels was still with them.

After checking that the alien was indeed dead he looked up at Daniels.

"I need to check the Commander. He was shot but he's probably only stunned."

Reed then turned and left the ship. Outside there were still shots being fired , but several reinforcements had joined Jamieson and they had the alien pinned down at one corner of the shuttle bay. Reed was heading for where Trip lay when he heard the noise and the warning shout of the Macos.

What he saw coming towards him would have scared anyone in their right mind. A huge wave from a space anomaly was slowly sweeping across the shuttle bay heading right towards the Commander. The alien was also directly in its path , but saw it too late as it swept over him causing his form to shrivel and collapse.

Fortunately the Macos were on the other side of the wave and were shouting to Malcolm to get out of its way.

There wasn't time. He immediately headed for where Trip lay right in its path. Grabbing the Commanders hands he started to pull him towards Daniels's ship, unwilling to give up one of his friends to the deadly threat. He had to try and save him.

Captain Archer had just arrived on the scene and watched in horror as the anomaly seemed to be sweeping down on Malcolm and Trip. A complete feeling of helplessness washed over him as he watched the scene unfolding before him.

Reed was slowly losing the battle as everyone looked on helplessly. He knew the real meaning of fear as he struggled to pull Trip out of the way of the approaching anomaly as it slowly crept towards them, gaining ground as it went. It would be on top of them in only a few minutes time.

Everything inside Malcolm screamed for him to let go and save himself, but he refused. He knew he would rather die trying to save Trip then be a coward and run. There would be no living with himself if he ran away.

Daniels suddenly appeared beside him and for a brief moment Reed thought he was going to help him pull the Commander to safety. Instead he started to type on a small handheld gadget that was in his right hand.

"For God's sake, man! Help me!" , Malcolm yelled at him in frustration. The anomaly was now only 10 feet away.

Daniels turned slowly and smiled. "I am."

Reed didn't know what happened next as a blinding light overwhelmed his senses and then there was nothing.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Malcolm opened his eyes and found himself still standing, but supported by Daniels.

"Are you all right ,Lt?" Daniels asked, concern in his voice. The Lt. Looked dazed and unsteady on his feet.

Malcolm shook his head , then wiped his eyes. The light had momentarily blinded him.

"I think so. What happened?", he finally asked.

Daniels released his arm then stooped down to check Commander Tucker who was lying at their feet still unconscious.

"I moved us forward in time, to avoid being fried by that anomaly. I wasn't able to prevent it and there wasn't time to help you move the Commander to safety."

Malcolm looked clearly puzzled, "It came out of nowhere. What caused it?"

Daniels looked up at him. "This part of space is wrought with anomalies and I use a spacial calibrator to prevent them from occurring around my ship. However, our friend in the ship inadvertently damaged that part of my equipment. Looks like Commander Tucker will be helping me a lot longer then planned. "

Malcolm crouched down as well to check on Trip, who was showing signs of awakening.

Trip's loud groan startled both men and they acted as one to assist him to sit up.

Trip was very dizzy from the stun blast and his head throbbed from its resonance.

"What happened?", he asked Malcolm when he was finally able to focus on his friend's face.

Reed smirked then looked over at Daniels, "You tell him, cause I haven't a clue."

While Daniels explained , Malcolm took the time to look around their surroundings.

It was a large building that surrounded a conference area in the middle of it including a stage or platform. There was no one present, but it could probably hold several hundred people.

He reached out to help Trip stand after Daniels finished explaining all that had happened after Commander Tucker had been shot.

Once on his feet Trip swayed slightly and both men held an arm to steady him.

"Easy, Trip. You've had a rough two days," Malcolm said concerned. The Commander's face was pale and still showed bruises from his previous experience with the invaders. Malcolm wondered how much more of this Trip could stand before he just collapsed.

"I'll say. Why don't these guys just give up and leave me alone!" Trip replied heatedly.

"You are an important part of what happens here." Daniels pointed to the building around them, " They want to prevent this place from every being built and a certain organization from being formed."

Confused, Trip stared at their surroundings. "What is this place?" He asked as he looked around not recognizing it or the emblems on the walls.

Daniels smiled," I can't go into that, but let's just say that it's here because of Captain Archer and all of you."

Malcolm was impressed, but was also more pragmatic. "That's all well and good , but how do we get back to Enterprise?"

"Well, if I calculated right, in just a few minutes we should be transferred back aboard," Daniels quickly answered as he held up his pad and typed in something.

Trip sighed, "That's good, cause right now I reallllly need a cup of coffee!"

Both men grinned at him.

Archer watched in disbelief as the anomaly was about to enfold three of his crew in its lethal wave, when suddenly they just disappeared. He stood there hoping that what he saw was real. He also hoped that Trip wasn't seriously hurt. Malcolm had been trying to move him when they all disappeared.

The Macos around him were surprised as well by the sudden disappearance of the three men.

"Where'd they go?", asked Major Hayes standing on Archer's right. He couldn't believe they had just disappeared. However, there were no bodies so something happened. The alien bodies were still present.

Archer turned towards Hayes,"I think Daniels has them and if so, they'll be back. Have your men take the alien bodies to sickbay for Phlox to examine. Drop off their equipment and weapons at engineering. Trip will want to examine them when he gets back.

"Yes, Sir," Hayes replied quickly and left.

Jon stood there for a moment longer, _I just hope they're all safe._

Somehow he knew they must be, since Daniels would protect them and Reed was there as well to protect Trip. That Jon was sure of, for Reed and Trip had become friends since the death of Trip's sister.

_He was there for Trip when I wasn't ..._

Regret filled him, but he pushed it aside

_I have to finish this mission, there will be time later for friendship,_

_for If we fail,_

_it won't matter..._

Reed watched as Daniels continued to type a code into the small handheld gadget. This was beginning to get on his nerves. They had been swept out of harm's way into the future and now were suppose to be on their way back to Enterprise and their time line. His head ached from just thinking about it.

Beside him, Trip was barely able to stand and Reed kept glancing his way ready to grab him if he started to collapse.

The engineer had nine lives there was no denying that. How many times had they rescued him from harm, too numerous to count was a good answer. Someday, Malcolm feared ,they would be too late.

Daniels was smiling now and turned to face the two men. "That should do it! Are you ready, Lt, Commander?"

Reed looked at Trip who nodded, then turned back toward Daniels. "We're ready, let's get on with it shall we."

Daniels pushed the button and everything went white again.

Jon was just starting to leave the shuttle bay when the three men suddenly reappeared.

"Malcolm are you both ok?", he shouted as he ran over to where they now stood in the middle of the shuttle bay.

"Yes, Sir. You'd better ask Daniels about what happened. I'll just take the Commander to sickbay, if that's ok.?" Malcolm smiled at the dirty look Trip gave him.

"I'm ok, Capt'n. Just got a headache, that's all," Trip tried to offer in order to escape the visit to Phlox.

Jon was relived to see that Trip didn't seem to be badly hurt. "Malcolm is right, you'd better go see Phlox and that's an order!", he added when Trip started to protest.

Trip nodded his head and together with Malcolm left for sickbay. Jon turned his attention back to Daniels.

"Thanks for what you did." Jon said and smiled gratefully.

Daniels looked at John for a moment before answering. "It was nothing, remember we're in this together." He then smiled as well.

John nodded and turned to leave but stopped. "Are there any more surprises that you know of coming our way?"

Daniels wanted to answer him, but in truth he had no idea what might happen since others were in control of this time line.

"I'll let you know if I find anything out, Captain."

Jon seemed satisfied. "Fair enough."

Daniels changed the subject, "I'll need Commander Tucker's help again to repair the damage to my ship."

Archer sighed, "All right, just as soon as Phlox examines him and says he's fit."

Daniels smiled, "Thanks, Jon."

The two men parted company and headed off to their separate destinations both knowing full well, that they may never see tomorrow unless they kept this timeline in place.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Archer sat quietly at his desk in his ready room contemplating how to protect his crew until they reached the end of the nebula sometime late tomorrow. Daniels and Trip were still finishing the repairs on Daniels's ship.

He twisted the pencil with his fingers as he tried to think of a way to avoid being boarded again by the invaders, but there seemed to be no answer forthcoming.

Finally, throughly frustrated with the whole situation, he dropped the pencil onto the desk . He was borderline exhausted as the last few days had played havoc with his nerves. Jon knew he had to rest sometime and it was now well past that time for his body ached from lack of sleep and his head was pounding.

He sat up in the chair and made the decision to leave to get some rest, but first he would stop at engineering and pick up Trip. The engineer must be exhausted and it was time for him to get some sleep as well. He would insist that Trip finish the rest of the repairs tomorrow after a good night's rest.

Archer bid goodnight to the night shift that was now on duty on the bridge. He was glad to see that none of the members of his shift were on duty and most likely were already asleep in their quarters. Boarding the turbo lift he headed for engineering.

Trip's eyes were starting to ache from fatigue. He tried rubbing them with his left hand as he leaned over the control panel in Daniels' ship.

Daniels was there as well, working underneath the consol where a relay had blown just a short time ago. He seemed never to tire. Trip envied the man his stamina.

Trip resumed the delicate work on the connection and was relieved to see a light appear on the board before him.

"That's got it!", he happily informed Daniels.

Daniels got up from the floor. "You're a miracle worker, Commander."

Trip leaned against the consol for support. He smiled crookedly as he looked at Daniels. "Just don't get use to it. There are some things in here that even I haven't a clue how to fix!"

Daniels laughed, "Ok, it's a deal."

Jon walked into engineering just as Trip was starting to pack up his tools.

"Hi, Capt'n, come to help?" Trip smiled wryly knowing Jon wouldn't take it wrong.

"No, I've come to order you to your quarters. You need some rest. Besides you look like hell!"

Trip smiled, it was a long time saying they had. It was their way of showing concern for one another. Jon had always treated Trip like a kid brother.

Trip took a deep breath, "I'll take you up on that order. What ever's left to do can be finished tomorrow. All vital systems are up and running so we won't be getting hit by any more anomalies."

Jon smiled, "Let's hope not."

Daniels was always amazed how well the two men seemed to mesh, they were such different personalities. It was good to see Archer more relaxed and less driven.

"I'll finish up here so you two get some rest. We'll need to be ready for whatever tomorrow brings."

After Archer and Tucker left, Daniels sat down at his controls. While observing the readouts of his diagnostics' test he thought about what might happen tomorrow.

_I just hope we're prepared and make it out of this infernal nebula in one piece_.

He knew the rebel members of the time continuum were not about to give up this easily. Sighing he made note of the red light flickering on the panel before him. It was his weapons re-energizer. There was nothing he could do to get it back online. Trip wasn't an option as he wasn't allowed to see this future technology. The engineer was very bright and it wouldn't take him long to figure out the basics of the weapons. That knowledge might disrupt the future. A price he wasn't about to pay, however he couldn't let Trip be killed either. It was a quagmire for sure. One he had no answer for. He sat there well into the night trying to think of an option and finding none...

Trip tossed and turned in his sleep unable to escape his assailant in the dream that kept repeating night after night. No matter what he tried to do, he always ended up fighting the Klingon on the bridge and getting a knife in his side. Jon was there, but Trip woke up before the dream played out leaving him wide awake with a pounding heart beat. His whole body was covered with perpetration. He sat there for a while trying to calm his nerves then finally tried to go back to sleep.

Down the hall Jon was also having much the same dream with the same results. The only one not dreaming was Malcolm. He was in the weapons room talking with Major Hayes about what might happen in the morning and how they needed to be on their toes. Sleep was the farthest thing from his mind right now. His job was to protect Enterprise and its crew and nothing was going to get in his way...

The blaring sound of the alert woke Archer immediately. Using the comm he was told that they had boarders on the three decks. He dressed quickly then headed down the hall to get Trip. Halfway there he was met by the engineer who emerged from his quarters also dressed.

"Did they say which decks they're on, Capt'n ?"

"Yes, the three below us. Lt Reed and major Hayes are headed there. We need to get to the bridge. We can't use the turbo lifts it would give them a perfect target."

"We can use the Jeffries tubes, I know a few where they can't detect us."

Jon nodded, "Let's go. It won't take them long to get here."

Trip hurried to an access panel close to the floor and pulled it open.

" After you," He said with a smile.

Jon sighed and getting down on his knees crawled through the opening. Trip followed and then pulled the cover back into place. The tube was narrow here but would soon get larger allowing them to crouch down instead of crawl.

"Head straight ahead then take a left. We can use the access ladder to the next deck, " Trip told Jon as they hurried through the tube.

Once they turned the corner, the tube opened up into another access tube with a ladder heading up to the next deck. Trip climbed up the ladder first knowing that he needed to get off at a certain junction point that led to another tunnel. It was easier having Jon follow him.

Jon wanted to check with Malcolm, but knew his comm unit might give him away and allow the invaders to pin point them. It would have to wait till he got closer to the bridge.

Trip found the junction he wanted and swung into it from the ladder. Jon followed wondering where they were going. Up ahead Trip stopped at a panel that he used his security code to open.

He activated a screen that showed a camera view of all the decks and halls of Enterprise including the jeffries tubes.

"Let's just see where the little devils have got too," Trip said out loud.

Jon was surprised to say the least, he didn't know this type of equipment was available in his ship.

Trip kept shifting views of the decks from one to another till he found where the aliens were located.

"Gotcha!"

"What is it," Archer asked unable to get a clear view of what Trip saw.

Trip moved aside so that Archer could see for himself.

"Our friends seemed to be looking in all the wrong places." He grinned happily. "These tubes are shielded by the warp engine flow tubes. They obscure any life sign readings."

Jon smiled, "When did you get this piece of equipment ?"

Trip looked sheepish, "Ah, the last retrofit we had before coming in to the Expanse."

Jon looked surprised not remembering authorizing any such equipment.

Trip realized what Jon must be thinking. "Malcolm had one of these installed in security, so I figured I needed one for engineering as well. I have the main unit in engineering, this is just an auxiliary unit."

Jon finally smiled and shook his head. "Know this ship pretty well, don't you?"

Trip smiled back, "You betcha !"

"Where are they located now?", Jon asked once more serious.

Trip pointed to the screen, "Looks like the deck above this one. The Macos are there as well and seem to be holding them in place. Those weapons we got off the other two dead aliens may penetrate their force fields. Malcolm managed to adjust some of our weapons to the same frequency and it looks to me like they're working as well."

Archer looked satisfied. "Guess we'd better head up to the bridge then."

Trip nodded and shut off the screen. Together they headed back the way they came until they reached the ladder. Trip took the lead again climbing straight up the ladder.

Malcolm fired another shot from his plasma rifle. It hit the force field of the alien and sent him stumbling back around the corner trying to get to cover. Two of the others returned the Macos' fire causing them to seek cover as well. It was beginning to look like a stand off. Neither side gaining any ground or advantage.

The only good thing was that when Malcolm checked with his security team at the armory they advised him that Trip and Archer were both safe in the Jeffies tubes and heading up toward the bridge. Hoshi was safe as well. Major Hayes had her tucked away where the invaders wouldn't find her.

All in all, things were beginning to look up after all. Reed smiled as one of his shots penetrated the aliens's force field and the invader fell to the ground obviously injured. The other aliens opened fire while pulling the injured one to safety.

_At least we can hurt them_, Malcolm thought and continued to fire. The sound of a transporter being used caught his attention and the three invaders disappeared. The hall before them was now empty.

"Shit", Malcolm said out loud.

_Where had they gone? _

When Archer and Trip entered the bridge from the Jeffries tube all hell broke loose. Armed invaders were already there in combat with the Enterprise crew as well as the Macos.

Trip and Archer both dove for cover behind a console. They witnessed the arrival of two more invaders who carried a large cylinder type machine that they placed in the middle of the bridge. One of them flipped a switch and a large glow surrounded the machine expanding at an incredible rate.

Trip looked at Archer, "What is that thing?"

Archer was just as mystified. " I don't know, but it doesn't look good for us!"

A fluctuation in the scene before them suddenly started and before them a parallel picture emerged of Klingons coming onto the bridge just as they had in Archer's and Trip's dream. It was almost like watching a movie.

Trip was dumbstruck, "How can they do that?"

Archer made a decision, "What ever it is we need to turn it off."

He and Trip rose as a unit and headed for the device. One of the invaders saw them and taking aim fired in their direction.

Trip was hit and he fell to the deck. Archer wanted to stop, but ran toward the machine even faster. He would have to worry about Trip later.

Jon entered the glow around the machine and was instantly frozen in place before he could reach the switch. He couldn't move. Before him the dreamlike scenario played out. The klingon being defeated by Lt Reed and then Archer being helped to his feet by the Lt.

Jon's attention immediately looked beyond that scene to the back of the bridge where Trip and the other Klingon seemed to be involved in a deadly ballet of death.

Trip finally saw his chance and swung his weapon at the Klingon's head. However, before it made contact ,Trip's assailant took that same opportunity to lunge forward and send his sword into the engineers unprotected middle. The weapons both struck their targets at the exact same time. The Klingon dropped his bloody sword and stumbled backwards only to collapse against the wall, blood pouring down his face from his head wound.

Trip also dropped his weapon as he fell to his knees. He was holding his hands against his own wound as blood seeped through his fingers.

Archer watched in horror as Trip slowly fell forward and lay still on the deck. Intense feelings of sorrow ran through Jon as he realized that this time there would be no Daniels to save them. The temporal agent's equipment had been damaged and was no longer able to reverse the time frame.

Jon continued to stare hopelessly as the scene played out. The two time periods seemed to be slowly meshing together and becoming one and he was helpless to stop it.

Suddenly, the machine that was holding him frozen in place was engulfed in a huge flash of bright light followed by an explosion that flung him into the air.

Then there was nothing but blackness...

Jon's eyes opened slowly, they felt gritty and dry like he had been staring at the terminal screen on his desk too long. He slowly identified the sounds around him and realized that he was in sickbay.

Obviously they had defeated the Klingons or he would be in their brig or worse, dead. Certainly not in sickbay.

But with this realization came the memory of what he'd seen happen before the explosion. His eyes started to water despite their dryness,

_Trip is dead and nothing is ever going to change that... _

Taking a deep breath he tried to come to terms with that realization...

Sudden footsteps seemed to be coming toward him and Archer tried to compose himself for he didn't want anyone to see him like this. Not even Phlox.

"You still gold bricking, Capt'n?" A familiar voice said.

Archer couldn't believe what he heard. His eyes shot open only to see Trip standing before him with a big grin on his face. Something Jon thought he'd never see again.

"Trip?" Jon could only manage a whisper he was so shocked.

"It's me Capt'n and you look as though you'd seen a ghost! Luckily they only stunned me when the invader shot me."

Jon was suddenly speckless and unable to switch from despair to joy this quickly. It must have showed on his face, for Trip was suddenly concerned.

"You OK, Capt'n?"

Archer nodded and was finally able to find his voice, "What happened?"

Trip smiled once more then sat down on the side of Archer's bed, getting comfortable as he prepared to fill his friend in on the whole story.

"Well, seems after I got shot you got trapped by that machines' temporal flow. Daniel's explained that part to me when we told him about the machine. He said that there was no way you could've stopped what was taking place while trapped in that time stream.

Anyhow, Malcolm arrived on the bridge just after you were trapped with guns blazing."

Trip's smile widened, "You know how annoyed he gets when things aren't going his way." His eyes twinkled knowing he was dragging this out.

Jon smiled back, "And?"

"Well, seems Malcolm decided he really didn't like having you caught by that device, so he shot it with one of their own weapons we captured and the thing blew up! "

Trip smiled and shook his head, "Made him real happy, from what I'm told."

Jon suddenly smiled and almost laughed. He really could picture Malcolm being happy after he destroyed the machine.

"So why am I here?"

"Well, you got caught in the blast from the explosion. Phlox said you had a slight concussion, so he kept you down here over night.

Our time line went back to normal after the explosion, so the invaders left to lick their wounds. Daniels said they wouldn't return. He claimed it was too late for them to do any other damage to our time line. Before he left yesterday he said to tell you goodbye and good luck."

Archer nodded, "We'll need it. Have we come through the nebula?"

"Yes, indeed. We're well into the Expanse right now."

Trip started to reach into his jumper pocket, "By the way, you'd better hurry up and get out of here cause I've got something here you're gonna love!"

He held up a large info chip.

Archer knew instantly what it was, "Is that what I think it is?"

'You betcha! I have all future water polo matches for the next year on this chip."

Archer looked puzzled, "How did you do that?"

"Well, seeing how I helped Daniels fix his ship I figured he owed me, so I asked him to download all future games for this year. We can watch them whenever we want."

Archer leaned back into his pillow and started to laugh,

Having Trip still safe and a year's worth of water polo matches, it just didn't get any better than this...

End :)


End file.
